The Sorrow Of Banishment
by RandallFanOne
Summary: The story created by and told by Randall Boggs about his banishment.
1. Default Chapter

**"The Sorrow Of Banishment"**

By: Randall Boggs

This story was written by me Randall Boggs. I need to convince the B.O.D. ( That's Board Of Directors for you humans) to appeal the law of banishment. That's right, that idiotic law that allows monsters to be cast into your world. This is about some of the major points that came to view in my.....absents from Monstropolis. So I want to let you humans see what you think, so if you are pleased, the B.O.D. would want to repeal that so-called law! I have to thank Sean for letting me use his account. So...the law depends on this story. Anyway I think I can convince them.....

****

The Start Of It All

My life had almost been killed by a fellow worker of mine. I spent a year in a place that became my own nightmare. I suffered allot. I scoured for food in the a trash can's, been bitten by human pets, whacked, stabbed, cut, and many other things by humans, experimented on, treated as a pet, and other horrible things.....Physically, I barely survived. But...emotionally, I was in pain and sorrow through every second afterwards. I......am still shocked.....that...James P. Sullivan and Michele Wazowski banished me! But even more painful to remember is that little kid....the one that feared me more than anything....beat m!. If they wouldn't have stopped me, my machine would have made Monsters Inc. a gold mine! And I would also be famous and rich! Just like everyone in my family. But instead.....I got a humiliating trip to the Human World, "improperly banished" you could say. I even spent my 26th Christmas in that world, lets just say it wasn't a very marry New Year. I got sent to my own personal heck! Back then............Why don't I just start from the beginning. It pains me to remember, but it would solve future problems. Showing the whole of Monstropolis how banishment for a year went for a reptile like me. How pain and sorrow outweighed that of making a good situation out of it.....

I....was banished to a trailer. When I was thrown through the door, I quickly recovered but my eyes were dazed by the sudden bright light that hit my eyes. Because of how Sullivan had held me, my limbs could barely move! At that time in the room, there was a young man and an old female ahead of me.

Boy: Hey momma! Another gator got in the house!

I was stunned there for a second and looked back at the door, I was about to go but...

Women: Another gator!? Give me that shovel! Come here!

I turned my head back to see the women slap the shovel upward from my chin, then hit downward on top of my head and eyes, and I fell to the ground. Then she hit me again in the head, causing my tail to jolt up because of the hard blow, then another one down onto my tail.

Randall: Ergh!

[ If anyone was laughing at this point, I pity you for it.]

It hurt more than anything....But lucky for me, that last hit jolted my body sort of speak, I was able to move my arms and legs again. But the women hit me yet again in the head, but since of the shovels size, she hit my eyes as well. My head was pounding with pain. I couldn't move even if I had the chance. My eyes were unclear, not showing anything in full view. I could see the figure of that women giving the shovel to another figure, most likely the boy.

Women: That outta teach you vermin a lesson!

Before I could even see what was going on, something grabbed my hands and feet. 

*

Next thing I knew, I was thrown out of the trailer.  
Randall: AAHHH!

I slammed into the beginning part of the muddy ground. The rest of my body fell into the water. My head and top hands were the only thing that could be seen laying there, halve hidden under the mud.

Randall:.....Ohh...

I picked my head up, opening my eyes barely, the part under my mouth in the mud of which my face collapsed on. I could feel a sting of pain in my head. I slowly picked up my top left hand, then my other. I felt awful pain in all limbs as I tried to lift my body. I trailed on all eight of my limbs, slowly making my way out of the swap water. My scales dripping off water, and causing the cold wind to make the water seem like artic ice touching me, and mud dripping from my pounding face. I found a log, and slowly climbed onto it. I sat down on the log, my tail and bottom feet in the muddy ground. I lifted my top right hand onto the part that was hurting the most, when I rubbed it to relieve the pain, it got worse.

Randall:....Ehh!

I pulled my hand to my face, and notice ectoplasm on my finger tips. The human actually cracked my head open! I think she used the thin end on the shovel or something.....It wasn't that serious though. I look up seeing the moon and stars facing on me. I looked ahead to see the trailer, and a swamp with many trees and broken branch's, and green looking water.

Randall: No....No!

I was in that world. I knew the truth about this place, more than anyone. I....actually felt like crying, but keeping my dignity, I held it back.

Randall: Dang you Sullivan!!!

All I could think of at that moment was wanting to kill Sullivan, and ring that Wazowskis eye out of its socket! But then the wind picked up on my wet scales. I could feel very cold weather....In response, I placed my hands around my body, and lifted my tail up to wrap around my body as well. I was still there in anger. I had lost to a puny insignificant child! Sent away to get beaten by a shovel and nearly having my head broken apart!.....I...I knew I couldn't just sit here. I lifted myself back on my four feet, my body in pain still. When I got up, I literally slammed my top right fist into the nearest tree.

Randall: You'll pay Sullivan!

Sullivan was always thought up as a "nice guy". I remember how he tried to be all polite when he told me "Hey, may the best monster win" and offered a hand shake. But then, in the vault, he didn't care! They just grabbed the nearest and worst door they could fine and shoved me in! If it was a door that led to a 30 degrees below zero area, I would have been dead in less than 3 minutes! He didn't care at all. Still, I stood there, my fist on the tree.

Randall: Why!? Why did this happen!

I couldn't survive in this world, especially close to Christmas. Plus I knew what this world would do to a reptile monster like me. My condition now did not compare to what occurrences to be met with. Feelings of sorrow and anger flooded my mind for that moment. Sorrow, because I knew if I stayed in this world I would die or something worse. And anger for how things have gone so wrong.! Beaten by a kid! I was humiliated being treated like a human snake! All I could think about was sorrow, anger, humiliation, and even....a little fear. I could guess what they did to end my nightmare's start! They destroyed the door....I couldn't go back the way...they placed me through! Why? Why did they do this!? I wanted them to have a fate worse then death! If they haven't have come back from banishment, everything would have worked out!....But there I was, my fist still on the tree. Then I had a good thought. If they came back, why couldn't I? It seemed easy enough! I replaced the other feeling in my head and thought more of living through this small little...problem.

Randall:.....

I finally released my hand, rubbing it with its counter part. When the pain was gone, I rubbed the mud off of my face. I could now see that I really was in a swamp, a small one. This place housed one of my human relatives, the alligator or crocodile. A relative that seemed to not be fond of me. I needed to find my way out as soon as possible.....

The day was not done yet, but neither was that year. This was the beginning of the nightmare of my life. You'll see what happens next.....Jeez it hurt me remembering this.... 


	2. My Loss Of Defense

This one is a long day. But this is only minor things I have experienced......

My Loss Of Defense

I wanted to get out as soon as possible....but my anger still was inside me. I still couldn't believe that that kid beat her worst nightmare! Sure I read books on ones who have conquered there fear, but to her I was the essence of fear! How could fear have been beaten by a child!?

Randall: Err...I'll get her later...

I pressed on. I slowly made it through the swap, tripping a couple of times because of my soaked feet mixed in with the muddy ground. Knowing my scales were wet, I was careful not to get the bottom halve of my body trapped into the ground. I tried to get on a tree to see if I could spot anything at all, but as I tried I couldn't even get up. The trees trunk was wet, my fingers just slipped off.

Randall: Must have rained or something.....

I shook my head to forget about Sullivan at the moment, and that kid. Taking that in, I concentrated on walking. I finally got out of the trees and to some tall grass.

Randall:!!!!

I crouched down onto all 8 of my limbs, the ground was solid. I could see a house ahead beyond the grass. I waited there, observing the house. I remembered the deep cut below my fronds. I chuckled a bit...

Randall: (Small chuckle) I'll just use my incredible talents hehehe!

Still, I had to be careful. One direct hit there and I could get yet another trip....to unconsciousness.

Anyhow....I slithered myself to the wall of the white house, crouched below a window. I could hear a T.V. and some noise. I waited for a minute....no movement. I figured I could sneak by the residence without using my energy to camouflage. I moved up to the door, still on my feet and hands. I knew it was a long shot, but I did need to try. I raised my top left hand to the knob, when I grasped it I turned it to the left....

( Faint Click)

Randall: Bingo...

It was open. What idiots! Were they truly put in this dimension to put me back in mine!? I pushed the door open but met with an ugly face.

Randall:!!!!

It was what the humans called a pet, or what I later learned what was called a "Dog". It starred at me and growled. Not knowing about the creature at the time, I growled back at it. Then it barked, revealing its teeth. They were sharp but not as sharp, or as clean, as mine were. But I wasn't in a tooth judging contest at the moment...The animal came at me, but I just hopped and attached myself onto the now open door. It slammed into the ground but quickly got up. It ran towards me again. But as for me I was already inside the building, and to show the mutt appreciation for the accommodations, I slammed the door in its face.

(Plamph!)

Randall: (Ow!....That wasn't a pretty sight hehehe....)

Before even moving, I made sure that no one heard me.......Phew, no one had. I looked around, no adults in sight.

Randall: (Must be asleep...good)

To my left was a living room where the T.V. was, to my right was a closet, and up ahead was what I was looking for.

Randall: (A child's room is always upstairs!)

I made my way up the blue rugged stairs, trying not to make any kind of sound.

Randall: (These idiots have no idea of my presence!)

Stupid humans.....Anyhow, when I reached the top there were three doors. I looked through the keyholes to find my ticket out of here. Adults room.....Older siblings room....

Randall: Ah...

Found it! I was able to leave. I slowly opened the door, making sure not to wake the kid inside. I slithered inside and slowly closed the door slightly with my tail as I went under and waited under the kids bed. The closet door in front of me. Sooner or later one of them will come by....The B.O.D at that time had urged us to scare children in remote places, meaning not in well populated city's, as a safety precaution. But hey, I didn't obey that one. I waited there.....

*

Randall:......

I have waited there for about an hour. About over 1000 doors were already scared in! I almost fell asleep. I found a deck of cards and used some of the illustrated "Games" to keep myself up and ready. About another hour went by.

Randall:...Err!

I got fed up with waited and went over to the door and slowly opened it.

Randall: (Wha!?)

It wasn't a closet at all! I was a bathroom!? I was so outraged by this! I stood there in anger for a moment, but then I started to keep my cool. I remembered this.....I did it with Wazowski if I remember once....Err! Dang 3rd degree eyeball socket! I calmed myself thinking its a normal mistake. I would just have to leave and try another house. I went over to the exit door. I was placing my hand on the knob when the kid steered.

Randall:!!!!

I stood there motionless.....then turned my head to the kid.

Kid: Emm...

Randall:!!!!

Kid:.....ZZZZZ

Randall: (Phew....)

What a relief. I thought he would wake up, scream, and I wouldn't be able to get out. Reassuring myself, I pressed on. I slowly turned the knob.

Randall: (Huh?...I didn't turn it that fast last t....)

Randall: (Gasp)

Women:!!!!!

There was an adult human right in front of m....

Women: (Scream!)

Now was the time! I needed to get out fast! I reassured my mind quickly and camouflaged myself.....but...

Randall: What!?

I didn't blend!? But I didn't now then what I know now. The laws of this world prohibit me from using my talent! I was defenseless!! I ran to the window and tried to escape that way, but something grabbed my tail causing me to fall on stomach.

Randall: Ehh!

When I turned my face to see what it was, next thing I knew I was met face to face with a silver object slamming onto the cut on my forehead. Once again I could feel the gash of the cut, I could see my own ectoplasm dripping down in front of my head. Last thing I knew I fell on the floor. I heard one last thing.

Human voice: Get the animal control!

I blacked out.......

*

In my mind, I could feel myself being lifted up....then place into a closed in space....then the sound of metal was heard clanging against something. Then I could feel shaking......

Randall:..............

Randall:..............

Randall:....Ehh....

I opened my eyes then closed them, then opened them once more. I could see I was in some kind of cage in the back of a moving van. Tiredness and fear took over my thoughts. Am I going to die?! Was I going to be used as a guinea pig for some experiment!? Was I going to be a mindless slave!? Answers would later be answered....All of this thinking gave me a headache, but this one caused me to black out once more....

Randall:.......

Randall: Ohh...

I opened my eyes to see myself in a small lab. My head was the only movable part of my body. My eyes, still a little dazed, could see that I was in a cage beside a table. Ahead was another desk with flasks, test tubes, and burners. And near that, near the top left corner of the room was a big machine. I looked down at the rest of my body.

Randall:!!!!

I could see that my hands and feet were tightly tied together! Also my face had some kind of gag device on it, I couldn't even open my mouth! I couldn't image what would happen to a defenseless monster like me! I couldn't move or yell!

Randall:!!!!....

I placed my head down again.

Randall:??....(What?)

I could feel no pain in my head now. I looked up using my eyes to see that the gash had indeed healed. Well...I am a fast healer. But I also noticed something on my neck it was a ....

Voice: Hey buddy.....

I poked my eyes up at the top right corner of my cage to see a human in a lab coat. Dang! I am not going to be someone's Nobel Prize!

Human: Wow....

He crouched down and adjusted his glasses as he looked at me.

Human: I've never seen a species like you before....

Human: Four hands and four...

Human: Sharp teeth and tail...

Species? I wondered. I really was in danger for my life! They were going to experiment on me! I tried to speak, or if possible bite through the bars and to that humans face for starring at me like that, but the gag held back my words. The human could see I was trying to move my mouth.

Human: What you hungry or something fella?

Fella?....Well, I had to admit, I was hungry. I got an idea. If he did that, he would have to take the gag off! So I replied in a up and downward motion with my head signaling yes.

Human:????

Randall:(What hasn't this guy ever been replied with a nod before?..)

Human: Ok...

He got up.

Human: I think Steve placed something around to give you...

He moved off a bit. I knew he was going to treat me like a pet. It would seem a little humiliating but...He placed some sort of bowl down near the cage. It was filled with some kind of small cylinder meat smelling tablet sized consumables, personally I wasn't going down that low to eat the stuff.

Human: Ok....just don't bite me...

I took that in consideration. I was thinking about it, but remembered my tied limbs. He opened the cage, I didn't move my head an inch as he was unlacing one of the contraption's straps.

(Click)

He took it off and quickly pulled out his hands as I adjusted my jaw, that....thing was making my mouth an uncomfortable living space.

Human: Ok...

I was going to take a risk, but I wouldn't be able to get out of here without taking action. I opened my mouth.....  
Randall:...Pity....You humans always treat your experiments this way?

The human stepped back, shocked as it were. I thought my fearful appearance was enough to shatter every brave thought in his body.

Human: You....you can talk!?

Randall: I would talk more, but I'm a little tied up at this point....

Human: Extraordinary! I reptile species that can actually communicate!

He crouched down to my level.

Randall: Ok get the point I can talk! 

I switch to try to be convincing.

Randall: You know...these things are..

I tired being scientific, he may understand it...

Randall: Hurting the blood tissue in my body and straining my scales...

I showed my top tied hands.

Human:??...Well I would help you if I could...

Randall:!!!??

Human: But I'm just an assistant....

Human: My boss would get me fired if I let you go....

I was really angry at this! I had rights as well.

Randall: You can't keep me in here!

Human:????

Ok, so he thought I was just some animal....I tried adding a pleading influence. Didn't seem to help me much with Sullivan though......

Randall: I....have a wife and kids!

Of course I didn't. But did he know that? Nope.

Human: What are you anyhow?

I tried not to reveal my name. Although my last name seemed acquaint enough for an answer.

Randall: I'm....a....a Boggs. 

Human: Boggs? A new breed name for yourself?

I was a little angry at being thought of as a secondary creature. I held it back trying to think of a way out of my predicament.

Randall: Come on let me out!

Human: I can't...

Human: Your probably the only one of you species....

There's that word again.

Human: Besides, you wont get far away from here with that on....

He pointed to the thing around my neck. Finally being able to move my neck fully, I could see it was a blue mechanical collar.

Human: But....Steve never told me what he was going to do to you though...

Randall:!!!

I felt a little afraid I had to admit, not knowing what would be done to me.

Randall:....!!!!

Not a second later, the clattering of footsteps approached. Then through a door in the top right part of the room, another human came in, looking much older.

Steve: What have I told you about taking the restraint on that thing?

Human: Well....

He looked at me, my eyes still peering up at him and the new human.

Human: He doesn't seem like the attacking sort...

Steve: Sure....anyhow...we need to get test 1 underway....

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't like it. But I didn't want to reveal to this human that I can talk.

Steve: Well...just don't stand there boy, untie it...

He turned to me. I understood that once I was put of these restraints, its back to getting home.

Human: How? He can barely lift himself?

Steve: (Frustrated sigh)

I didn't like that. He walked over and pulled me out by my fronds. 

Randall: Ergh!

I remembered when that kid did it to me! It was a painful experience I did not want to experience again. He pulled me out of the cage to my full length, I almost fell because he let go, but the other human caught me.

Steve: Untie it on the table....

The human pulled me towards an operating table. He placed me on my side as he untied my feet so I could stand. When he finished, I stood up so he could untie my hands, getting a small glimpse of that other human looking at me. Then I saw the human untying was finishing the last notch on my top hands.

(PRHH)

When he untied it I slithered past him, flying past the other human and when I got to the d....

(ZZZTTTT!)

Randall: AHH! ERGH!

I could feel volts of electricity surge through my body. It hurt like if you have ever touched an electrical fence that your whole body was on, but for me it was like my body was burning up. When it stopped, I fell to the floor. My hands stopped my face from falling to the marble floor. I was gasping for air, losing my breath from the shock. The other human came over, some sort of device in his hands.

Steve: Bad amphibian.....

I still gasped for air as I turned my head toward him.

Human: What did you do!?

Steve: Safety precaution... 

I raised my bottom left hand to where my heart was. Thankfully it was still beating, fast as ever though...

*

I had to corroborate , or get about 10,000 volts generated through my body. The instructed me to lay on the operating table that was in front of that black machine. Before I even got a chance to move on it, the older human strapped me down with metal straps. Laying there on my back I couldn't move yet again, it seem to be getting a little annoying...

Human:!!...What's test 1? 

Steve: Just a brief examination...

I was a little afraid of a huge telescope type machine attached to the ceiling in front of me. The human that I had spoke with seemed to really know nothing of what was going on.

Human: So...what...do we do?

Steve: Skin sample, body structure, and blood sample.....

The blood sample quote made me feel a little queasy. How were they going to get it?

Steve: Only the blood test provides a little pain...

I hesitated, the older one noticed this and picked up a syringe filled with some substance I was not familiar with.

Randall:!!!

Human: Sir....

Steve: Anesthetic...

He held it close to the right side of my neck.

Steve: We don't want this fine specimen to feel pain do we?

Randall: (You already did! And if you even try to....)

(Stick!)

Randall: Ugh!

He placed it into my neck, injected the liquid, then pulled it out. I felt a little dizzy after he did that. The other human came over and used some kind of cotton swab and rubbed it near where the needle had been.

Human: Lets...take the picture first....

Picture? I then knew what that machine was. It was just a big x-ray camera. They Human went off so he wouldn't get caught in it. Then the other one pressed a switch that was near the machine.

(FLASH!)

I was blinded for a second but got my eyes focused to see that the machine was shutting down. Near the machine, the assistance boss pulled out a see through print and began looking at it.

Steve: Fascinating...

Human: What is?

Steve:...Hmm...lets skip that skin sample and get that blood sample

I hesitated again. He pricked up a small prick that was a metal with a small curved prick, and he also grabbed a small container. He then went over to my right side.

Steve: Now this isn't going to hurt.

I bet it isn't! I saw hi stick the prick between two of my scales. I then saw he take some of MY ectoplasm into that container.

Randall:!!!

I couldn't feel the pain due to the medical substance injected into me, but I could still feel it. After that jerk was done, the other came over and patched the cut part up with a white patch.

Steve: Well...I need to an analyze this for the next test

Human:.....

*

I was tied and caged again. I could see my future as a test subject to be shown as a public advertisement for funding of this lab or something.....I felt the pain in my side now. I sobered in misery and pain, knowing more was to come....I haven't eaten or drunken anything for about 2 day's straight. At first I was Top Scarer of my home....the next, a guinea pig for humans as "A Freak Discovery". Still I laid there now in pain and hunger....Then...

(Errrk)

Randall:....

I looked up to see that human come in. It was also night already.

Human: Hi.. 

Randall:.....

He could see I was clutching that stinging wound.

Human: Hey come on....I'll fix that wound for you...

I tried to get something out, but....

Human: Oh...sorry

He opened the cage and removed the gag device.

Randall: (Coughing) 

Human:...!?...Jeez....

I could tell he was looking at the dried tears near my eyes.

Human: You really hate it here do you?

I looked up at him with an anger face.

Randall: Of course I do...Ehh!

I had forgotten about the pain in my side.

Human:....Your a strange lizard...  
Randall:.....

Human: What are you really?

Human: Your too intelligent to be from around here....

Randall:....Well...figuring as I'm going to be your prize on a mantel....

I slowly told him the simple things like my full name and my kind...

*

Human: So...Your a monster named Randall Boggs?

Randall: Yes....but don't tell anyone what I told you...

Randall: Or it will become my life's end....

Human: I won't....

Human: After hearing this....I'm getting you outta here..

Randall:???

He asked me to come out, so I did with a little help from him. He untied my feet once more so I could stand, took the collar off. Then he untied my hands.

Randall:......

When he finished the last not, I grabbed him by his coat.

Human:!!!!!

Randall: Just a reminder..

Human:!!!!

Randall: Don't tell anyone about this!

Human: Ok Randall....I won't...

I let him go...

Randall:...??? Why are you letting me go anyhow?

Human: Steve's a jerk anyhow....this I'll show him....

Randall:...

(Errrk)

Randall:!!!

Steve came in.

Steve: What!?

Human:...

Steve: Where's that creature!?

Human: Coffee break?

Steve: Err! Joseph!

Joe: Oh...and another thing...I quit!

Steve:!!!!

*  
I soon found myself running free past the lab's building. As I ran I remembered that the human only helped me to ruin the others chances at fame. I clutched my wound with my top right hand. In my left hands were my ectoplasm and body structure scan. No one was to know about discovering me! At least I was free. I seemed like I should go to a city. I probably would have a better chance there....I found one near and went to it.

*

I was awful as I trailed through the quiet streets, I had destroyed the print out of my body structure and drunk up my ectoplasm to get it back. I realized my brilliant camouflage wouldn't work, or at least when I need it!, so I had no protection. Sullivan 99% killed my only protection in this world!....I felt tired and felt the pain in my side. I knew I had to rest, but I couldn't. But still....I probably wouldn't get into a house, nor take care of Sullivan when I got back.

Randall: Oh... 

Tiredness overtook me. I need to rest, at least for a day. I searched the streets. I found an alley. But I refused to sleep in a place that seemed so obvious. But...

Randall: Instead of the alley.....

I looked up and got an idea. Why not a roof? Its out of sight and safe. I went over to one of the side walls, hoping I had enough strength to clime. I placed my hands on the wall, then my feet. I was careful not to stretch my body so the pain in my side would get worse. I climbed up.

*

I reached the room. It was a flat one, nothing of any interest.

Randall: Jeez its cold!

I could feel the cold weather now. Since I was higher I could feel it before anything else. I was hungry, parched, and hurt....now I was cold. I need a place to sleep, that when I noticed a vent looking thing sticking out from the building. I went over to it. It was a vent.

Randall: B-B-Better than N-Nothing....

I climbed in. There was a small steel gate near where I climbed in, which prevented me from falling into the building. I placed my tail and hands around my body and forced myself to sleep. Thoughts of Sullivan and anger aroused my dreams......

True to the bone. Ehh...I can remember that needle in my neck still, Ow! I got to take a couple days off work...

****


	3. My Boat Trip

****

My Boat Trip

Randall: ZZZZZ.....Ehh...

I woke up. A slight pain in my neck and back. I was thankful that Sullivan didn't hold my throat in the way I couldn't breath. That unrolled carpet! Holding me in that way like I was a snake!.....So what, I am a reptile, but that shouldn't mean anything from holding me in a way I couldn't get free! I forgot those thoughts and opened my dazed eyes. But I quickly shut them. The ray of light from the sun hit my eyes.  
Randall: Argh...

I turned my head so my face would be covered by the darkness. I opened my eyes, used in the darkness allot, they quickly adapted and I had them fully opened. My scales seemed cold from last night. Taking that in, I stepped out of the vent and turned my head from looking in the east where the sun had risen and where it was at that point. I stretched out my arms, legs, and tail, did a circular movement with my head so my neck would pop back into place. I stood there on top of the room, letting the sun warm my body from the cold I had gone through. I breathed in the air.

Randall: (Ahhh....)

I stayed there letting the sun warm my scales after the cold night of yesterday. I could hear noise coming from down below off the ledge of the building. Curious, I investigated the unknown sounds. I went over the ledge. I peered down to the street below.

Randall:!!!!

The streets were filled with the buzzing of car horns and the sound of humans yelling for "Taxis" and other such gossip. Cars filled the roads as humans took the sidewalks. It was interesting seeing so many interact in their "environment". But it was also dangerous for me to be here.

Randall: Pathetic humans!....Can't live in a city without bumping into another!

I figured what I should do next was not known. It was day and I couldn't get inside a house now.

(Growl)

Randall:!!!....

I realized I hadn't eaten or even had a drink of any fluid since at least two day's ago. Being a reptile, I needed water allot. But for my body, all I need was about 40-60 ounces a day.

Randall: Probably got that from that swamp water the other day....

But how to get what I needed was a whole other matter. I was most likely to be caught by sight, remembering my defense loss.

Randall:.....

I wasn't about to eat anything that a human would make. I thought I should look for something with any kind of water in it. That brought me to an entirely different question, where was I? I turned my eye to where the sun was. It seemed close. I knew very little of this worlds directory works, but I knew that the sun did rise from the east. So....I was some where in the east. The sun was close, but not burning desert kind of close. But it didn't affect me at all. I took this in, but then went to another problem about the water subject. I had to find it fast, or I could probably dehydrate very easily. I took back and used my eyes to try and spot anything.

Randall: Hmm....

I extended my body a little further to see the street in front of the building.

Randall:.....Ah!

Found what I was looking for. There was a fat human in front of a movable cart. Inside the cart was bottled water in ice. Other things in it were hats, sunglasses, and umbrellas?  
Randall: Bingo....

I found what I was looking for.....but how can I get down there and snag at least one bottle? I continued to look down the wall of the building.

Randall:....Hmm 

I could use my speed to get down there unnoticed. It was risky, but I could see that I could hide behind the carts sign when I would get down.

Randall:.....

I check myself to make sure I was in fine condition. I placed my top left hand on my head, feeling anything at all. Just a light scar, nothing more. I took a look at the place where that scientist had "stabbed" me. It was still there, the ectoplasm had dried up around it though.

Randall: Hmm....

I did a couple stretches with my body. Moving it in the way my I did everyday in the Monsters Inc. locker room. I stopped back to my original shape, no pain or gushing from the wound.

Randall: Ok....

I placed my top hands on the ledge, looking down.

Randall: This is crazy...... 

What I was doing was not the best choice, but I needed to survive. Not to be killed by dehydration. I attached all my tips of my fingers and feet.

Randall: (Sigh) Here goes nothing...

I went off. Running down the wall as fast as I could. My eyes could see that no one was noticing me. I could see the top of the cart and slid onto it.

(Slip!)

Fat man:!!!!

I stayed there. My back against the cloth ceiling of the cart.

Randall: (Please....just....don't.....)

Fat human: Hmm.....Just za wind....

He turned around to manage again.

Randall: (Phew...)

I listened for a second, wondering if anyone had seen me.

Randall:........

Nothing. Yes! I was safe. My fast body seemed to outrun anything. Anyhow, I was hidden because the sign of the cart shadowed my appearance and the back of the cart was fairly close to the wall of the building I was on top on.

Randall: (Now the easy part...)

I moved my body so my tail was to the wall. I slowly paced backwards. I slid my tail through the small open part between the hall and cart. It was down there now. I moved it onto the various parts of the cart's containments. I felt the bottle with the tip of my tail. I wrapped it around the bottle and lifted it from the ice.

Human: Hmm...?

Randall:!!!!

I pushed forward, brining my tail back up.

Human:????

Randall:.......

Human: That wind is getting annoying.....

Randall:....(Phew)

I slid my tail up beside my body and grabbed the bottle with my bottom hands and placed it in my top left hand.

Randall: (Well...one down)

I opened the cap, the sound of the streets easily covering its noise. I held it up to my mouth, being careful not to puncture it with my teeth, and let the cool water flow through my throat.

(Gulp)

Randall: Ah.... 

It felt good finally having something entering my stomach. I capped the lid and stayed on the cart. My body felt the cold of the water, but had no fear of freezing from it. I felt a little "strength" ,sorta speak, come to me.

Randall: (Success!...But what about food?..)

I could still survive a while without food, but I did need it. But how to...

(CRRRKKKK)

I could feel the cart move, as did I. He seemed to be taking me some where, but still stuck to the wall, so I was hidden. I figured why not let him take me wherever he was going? Might bring me to his home, where a kid was held! I decided to follow this human.......

*

Randall:.....( Anytime human......)

This guy had been dragging that stupid cart for hours! The sun was even going down. My eyes were almost closed signaling me to sleep, I almost had until...

Randall:....Z.....ZZZZ

(CRUCKL)

Randall:!!!!

My eyes burst open to see that this human had taken me to the outskirts of the city, to a small little home.

Randall: (Good...)

The dragger placed the cart down near one side of the house, sighed then slowly went into his house in a lumbering state.

Randall:.........Idiot!

I swiped down off the cart, replacing my used water bottle with another, then looked at my position. I was on the other side of that city now.....good. I was a little disappointed that this human had no kid, but I quickly got over it when I heard dinner calling me....

(BUGUG)

Randall:!!!!

I thought it was another dog, but assuring myself, I turned seeing this small bird like creature. Apparently this was a chicken. I pled myself not to each "Human" food, but that didn't count for natural food.

Randall: Ha... 

I grabbed it by the neck with my top right arm, lifting it up.

Randall: Better than nothing....

*

Due to my own personal reasons, I will not tell you what happened then. You could just say it involved me, the chicken, and a sharp tooth. Anyhow, I walked out from behind a tree, making sure no one saw me, brushing one of my teeth with a small feather.

Randall:.....Tastes like a Figken...

Of course a Figken was a bird almost like that which we used to celebrate Scares Giving. Pass the subject of holidays, I looked once more at my position.

Randall: Not much luck with that city...

I walked around for a bit in the area, noticing anything that caught my eye.

Randall: Aha!

If I couldn't find an easy way here, I'll look for a quiet town! A fair distance away was a harbor, a boat starting to unloading its cargo.

Randall: Bingo!!!!

I got on all eight and went over, using the pre-darkened shadows to give me my excellent stealth....

*

Man: So ya placed this order now?

Man2: For achieving purposes, the King Crabs will cost....around $10,000

Man: What!?

Idiots. While they were jabbering on about some stupid piece of cargo, I was sneaking onto the ship using on of the huge looking pieces of rope that seemed to hold the ship down. When I got near the deck, I poked my head up to see what I could.

Randall: ( No guards!?....Lunch break...)

Hmph...Anyhow, the ships cargo area was in the front. The front had already had its door opened so the cargo would be let out. I slithered on deck, none seeing me, and peeked over the stern of the ship. A human was going back in and out of the cargo area, taking out boxes.

Randall: (Wait for it....)

I was glad it was almost night, it gave me significant cover. The human had just gone in....now he was coming out, his back turned.

Randall: (Now!)

I used my hands to quickly clime down the front of the ship, and entered the cargo area from the ceiling. When I got there, I stayed in a shadow that was on the ceiling, giving me cover and no risk of being seen.

Randall:.....

Voice: That's enough Ying....

(CRRKKK)

The door that lead outside was closing. I slithered down and placed my back against a box, a porthole to my left, and stared at the door. This was it, the first place I was leaving, the place where I got my first taste of banish life. The place in which that stupid Sullivan banished me! But...did I really want to leave this town? Did I want the risk of being in a new one? I took my bravery and conning influence in my mind to make up the decision.

Randall: I'll see you soon Sullivan....

The door's closed.

*

Hours seemed to pass in my dream. I dreamed once again of that fearful day. I could see myself looking in the past day. I could see my other self in Sullivan's hands, and Wazowski treating me like a ball. I ran toward that scene, hoping to stop myself from seeing it again. But my dream was interrupted...

(Bang!)

Randall: Eh...

My head slammed on the box I was resting against on. The stupid ship kept rocking back and forth! Anyhow, I was awake. I rubbed the area below my neck.

Randall: Stupid human designed ship!

The cargo area which I was in now, was just a long piece of the ship, hull was steel, and various crates and boxes where held together. I lifted my head to look out the porthole. I had noticed it was already night, the sea shining from the moon.

Randall: Have I slept that long?

(Growl)

My stomach acted up again. Strange, I thought that poultry would satisfy it...

Randall:...Hmmm.....A ship a...

I figured that since this was a ship, it would have supplies. I had learned that cargo ships like this one had fresh supplies, not cooked to a humans liking. I would finds some kind of carrying bag and place in some supplies for the next couple of days, or at least a day, depending on how hard it is getting a kid. I reassured my decision and got up, looking for a hatch or something.

Randall: Bingo!

Found one. The ships crew were probably asleep by now....well...most of them anyway. I climbed the ladder and listened for anything...Then I slightly opened the hatch as quietly as I could. My fronds were against the hatch so I moved them out of my eyes to see.

Randall:!!!!

I could see a human in the distance, he was looking into a small room which held the helm.

Human: (Some non-understandable language)

Randall: (What the?) 

Of course I had no idea what they were saying. I, at that time had no idea what bizarre communication it was. Anyhow I could see him walk down some stairs further away. I listened for any other movement.

Randall: (Nothing...)

I slowly climbed out, holding the hatch with my tail making sure not to let the whole ship hear me. I closed the hatch with my bottom hands, using my incredible stretching body to move my body in that kind of position. I kept down on all eight and saw that the ship as well was darkened by night. Having my trademark ability...... "postponed" darkness was my next nearest friend. I stayed there for a second hearing anything....

Randall: Nothing....

I noticed that I seemed to be in the middle of the whole vessel. The part up front seemed to be the huge cargo and up ahead seemed to lead to the rest of the ship. I did a slow...jog if you will toward the left side of the "helm's room". I had noticed that on each side of the small room there were door shaped cut outs that lead into it, having no need for a door. I peeked inside the left door cut. What luck! The driver of the helm had his back turned from me, looking at a radar screen. Taking this in I quickly went to the bowel of the ship. I noticed a door that was in a lower elevation. Seeming like the only place to go, I went in.

*

Inside, hissing and bellowing sounds could be heard. There were pipes of green and bronze that outlined the walls.

Randall: An old lair charm....remind me of home...

I started forward. I while later, I came to a place that was opened out. to the left were two doors, up ahead was one, and another to the right. I looked through the first left one, noticing that all these doors had small little windows near the top.

Randall: Ehh..

Inside were bunk beds, humans resting in them. Being spotted here would place me down on the death list. I slowly went over to the right door.

Randall: (Just another hall.....)

I looked at the other left door.

Randall: ( Bada-bing!)

"Kitchen". I peered through the window. Metal objects were around, some cabinets, pan's and other utensils. I noticed no one around....I entered slowly. I saw a bag near the door as I closed it.

Randall: ( Time for some shopping ha ha ha)

I picked up the back and noticed something on it.

Randall: Japan Duffel Industry?

Its not till later I learned about this Japan, believe me...I grabbed a couple things here and there. Taking a few meet pieces from a small bag into my stomach. I clearly noted not to pick up anything that was grown. What can I say? I'm a carnivore? But....A mistake I was about to make caused me more trouble than it was worth. Before I left to get back down to the cargo area, I noticed a calendar near the table.

Randall:(What!?)

I noticed that this calendar said it was Christmas Eve! Dang! That Sullivan! Ruining a holiday for me! Randolph was probably as crushed as I was! I took to long taking out my rage, because I could hear footsteps.

Randall:!!!

I slithered under the metal table, as two humans came in.

Human1:(Japanese) 

Human2: (Japanese)

I looked through a small crack in the table to notice one going on about something. I made sure that the bag under my top left arm didn't hit anything. On of the humans went out as the other one grabbed a knife, cutting some cabbage that I didn't touch. I had to get out! But I was stuck! But I couldn't stay here! I had to get back to that safe place for me. I took the risk and went out the opposite side of the human, the bag on my back. With the human still turned, I went over to the door and reached for its handle.

Randall: (Carefully!)

The knob slowly turned.

(Crrk!)

Randall: (Shoot!!!)

Human:..?....!!!!!!

He turned... seeing me!!! I quickly got up to turn the knob completely. But seeing how this human was more brave than scared, he stabbed my top left arm with the knife.

Randall: ARGH!

It hurt like getting it caught in the shredder!

Human: (Japanese!)

I clutched my hand with its mate one and burst out of the room as fast as I could. When I closed the door ravaging in pain, I could hear more foot steps, some even coming from where I came from. I was there for a second trying to stop the ectoplasm from gushing out. I took my chances with the door ahead of me. It was open, and I ran as fast as I could, catching a couple stairs along the way. Catching the time, I swung my supply bag so that it would roll down the steps, it did what I knew it would, it knocked down some of the humans that were chasing me. I continued upward. The stairs lead me to the ships top layer. Instead, I slowly peeked through the window. It lead to the stern of the ship. I ran out an went over to the hatch, no humans yet, and tried to open it.

Randall:!!!!!

It was locked!

Randall:!!!! 

Voice: (Japanese!)

I was trapped! But....then again...as the voices got closer....I knew there was another way out.

Randall: (Gulp)

I backed up to the ships starboard side, the waving water below. I wasn't about to become a science experiment again! But I looked over again.

Randall: What am I thinking!? This is suicide!

I looked back up.

Randall: Ah!

I grinned at the site of an island not too far off. At least I would get a shot at making it to shore.

Voice: There it is!

I turned noticing them perk up from different places.

Randall: Now or never!

I jumped off the boat. I knew what I was doing....Knowing how December water was.

(Splash!)

Human: Where did it go!?

Human: (Japanese)

*


	4. 26th Holiday Tradition

Christmas....Hmph....some holiday. This is about where I was during that oh so lovable day. I may be postponing more info till later.

26th Holiday Tradition

I know what I did was the most stupid....well most likely the only stupid act I have done in my life. For seconds I tried to swim, but my limbs got numbed from the cold, in response....my eyes closed.....

*

I had no idea what happened to me since I blacked out. I thought I was in a dead drift.....but then...I felt something warm on my body. I could feeling something moving on my stomach as well. I could feel warmth instead of cold. Then.....I began to wake up.

Randall:......

(SSSHHHH)  
(SSSHHHH)

I could hear the sound of waves....

Randall:.....Ehh...

I opened my eyes and looked slowly around.

Randall: Ohh......huh?

My vision was bloggy and out of focus. But the cleared to my vision that was seeable. I....was on a beach shore.

Randall:....I...made...it?

I turned around, because I was laying on my stomach at the moment, and lifted my face up and looked at the ocean.

Randall: (Laughing!)

I had made it! Not even the coldness of an ocean cannot stop my determination!

Randall: Ha ha ha.....

I tried to pick myself up.

(Crack!)

Randall: AGH!

I placed myself back on the sand. My back seemed broken, I must have hit it against the hull of the ship during my escape. But I got an idea. Thanks to my slick reptile body, I could just stay on all 8 without using my back. I rolled over and got on all my limbs, but I had to pull myself up because my feet were stuck in wet sand along with my tail. I stayed on the dry sand for a minute, water dripping off my scales, figuring out were I was. I could see the sun rising. I stayed as it warmed my body as I observed some more. I saw a sign near some steps and went over to it.

Randall: (Good....my backs not getting its pain....)

I looked up at it.

Randall: "Tokyo Beach" 

Tokyo? Yet again I had no idea where I was. Err! I spent so much time mulling, I almost forgot about my mission! Maybe I could try this Tokyo. But I had to get a look at this place. I went up the stairs, feeling a little pain because my back moved a little to transverse it. I felt a little insecure because....the street was empty. I was in a city? I thought again of my survival. I was in a city....filled with many more people than I could count. Maybe "Pain" wasn't done with me yet, sneak up and bite me in my tail. I needed to find a safe spot and find my child then. I couldn't find anywhere to hide....so I...had to go deeper into the city. Hmph...seemed to be kind of ironic, going into a dangerous place to get to a safe one.

Randall: (Well I can't stay around here all day....!)

There was nothing in site except for tall and wide buildings, and other normal street settings. I slowly got up to the drive way, shaking off the sand from my hands and feet. Nothing noticing me.

Randall: (What's going on!?)

The streets were empty? It made no sense. But a little later, I got my answer. I trailed past about 8 buildings, but then.

Randall:....Huh!?

I could hear a crowd not to far off. Interested as I was, I wasn't about to reveal myself. I stopped at the side walk, the crowd still being heard. I noticed a ladder that was on the side of a brick building.

Randall: Ah....

I climbed up, my back wasn't hurt because it was straight most of the time. I got onto the roof, seeing the sun rising.   
Randall: Phew...safe...???

I could still hear the crowd.

Randall: Lets see what this is all about....

I went over to the left ledge, this building was long but I got over there quickly. I peered over the ledge.

Randall: (What the!?)

Whole crowds of humans were gathered in the street below. Colorful stripes of paper flying into the sky, fireworks cracking, big balloon's shaped into creatures I have never seen before, a couple head looking things, and a long dragon. Using my eyes, I could see that it was fake.

Randall: Hmph...If it was real I would be out of here by now....

Randall: But what the heck's going on!?

The only word that popped into my mind was a festival. What a cover! Everyone of theses stupid humans were here! Barely anyone at there homes!

Randall: And those children....sleeping quietly....

Randall: Nothing to fear....

Randall:....But me!!!

Randall: (Chuckle) Now to see which one of this brats are easy to get to!

But still I had a broken back. Even if I did get back, he would just grab me in my weak state and toss me somewhere else! What a dishonorable gesture if you ask me....Oh well....find a house, sneak in, wait under the bed, then at night my back will be healed, then get back home!  
Randall: Flawless! (Chuckle)

It was easy! These fools were most likely celebrating that....stupid....

Randall:......(sigh)...

The thought of that lead me to a memory. I looked back at the road I was in before, and climbed back down to it, still empty. I went over to a closed store I had passed and starred at the window. Inside the display, there was a tree...many ornaments and stockings....a Christmas room. My reflection showing in the window. I looked at it and saw myself now. I was a cold lizard banished from his home, and standing in the coldness of a street. I focused on the reflection.

Randall:.....!!!

My mind used some kind of trick on me, because I saw myself in the window again. But this time, I was in my old home. Randolph appeared....then my parents.

Randall:!!!!

Oh...I remembered this Christmas....a long time ago...I was 2 and Randolph was 4. Dad was placing up the star for our tree, mom had made me and Randolph a nice hot cup of chocolate then read us Christmas stories while dad was fixing up a fire.

Randall:....

The vision vanished. I thought the visions had ended, but then another came. This vision covered the whole place I was in. Now I was back at M.I.

Randall:!!

The scarers were there, everyone in the company. M.I. was having its annual Christmas Party during the scareing hours. I remembered this also. I came here, expecting them to com to there senses and scare, but I went along with it. The vision I was looking at was last years Christmas party. I was still top scarer then. I could see myself talking with the other fine scarers. Sullivan was there also. The big carpet was one of the low ranking scarers then. I was going to punch that...image of Sullivan but I thought it might ruin the whole vision. I watched to see us exchange presents and all. Of course I didn't contribute, my reputation. Then before the party actually began, we would hang the ornaments that we the scarers each made. I don't really want to tell what happen after that...All around I had an...OK kind of mood with it. Then the vision finally disintegrated. It left me in that cold wind street, with a worn down body and a possible broken back, which I now could feel its pain, and my severed hand bleeding.

Randall:....Some Holiday for me.....

Since my parents passed away, I spent most of my after hours spending time with Randolph. He would always cheer me up when I needed it. He and me were the only ones who exchanged gifts to each other. We also had a good time talking about the past year and what we have done. But after that, I would go home, most of the time, feeling a little deserted. I now hated this holiday....the time of my banishment...and Sullivan and Wazowski not knowing that Randolph was my only family. I was forgotten...and probably hated due to my reputation.....Why? Did Sullivan even regret what he did?....I don't know. I hated this holiday. Staying there in the coldness of a world. What if I was in the north pole or something huh!? Did he care....probably not. Sullivan and me had always been in competition, rivals if you will. But did he have to banish me?....I banished those thoughts knowing I was going home.....or....was I?

Randall:...Err! I'll show them what happens when they cross me!

I hit my good right hand on the glass.

(Brrgghhh)

Randall:.....

I took away my hand, the glass unbroken. I concentrated my mind on determination. It was almost day, so I climbed back up to the roof. I laid on my stomach on the concreted roof thinking of many things now that I had the time. What to do when I got back. How to make a living again. Many common things.

Randall: If anyone took anything I owned there dead!

Everyone stayed away from my place, even the finest of robbers, knowing of what I could do to them, but if word got out I was gone, something would sneak in there looking for money or else. Still...I waited. It seemed like days for night to come. Here and there, I tried to blend. It worked every now and then, but not too long. To waste time, I resorted to watching the going on's in the street. Learning about these humans was interesting. As I watched, I saw a sign on one of the floating balloons saying "Happy New Year". Personally, I didn't care. Hours latter, I starred back at the sun noticing it going down.

Randall: Finally the Winds Of Change are blowing to my liking! (Chuckle)

It wasn't till later I found out that....The wind wasn't the one I expected. I coiled myself up, waiting for darkness to engulf the city. As I climbed down to get to the street, I could see fireworks bursting up and illuminating the sky. When I got down I slowly peered out. N one on the streets still.

Randall: Good....now to just find a....

(SLAM!)  
I felt a force slam against my back, I fell flat on my stomach onto the street. I was in immense pain, feeling my back is now broken. Because it was most of my body, I couldn't move. I shook my head then turned to whatever hit me.

Randall:!!!!

It was men from that ship!

Human: There's that thing!

Human2: Good....lets carve it up for taking our supplies!

Randall:!!!

I couldn't move! I was helpless! They came over to me.

Human: Wait....I got a better idea....

Randall: (Gulp!)

I was then lifted up, my body yet again immobile. The last thing I could remember was my back hitting against wood and blindness coming over my eyes....

Well....small yes....but tells you how things were different for me. I am spending Christmas with Sean at this point, having a good time. One of the items he gave me a small Christmas card that simply said "MARRY CHRISTMAS RANDALL".......

****


	5. The China Conflict

I have recovered from that last....ahem, anyhow this part shows you people of my first "pet" experience. And let me say.....I didn't deserve it at all......I also want to note that this IS NOT SEAN'S STORY. This is from my experience.

****

A China Conflict

I laid there motionless in the box. I was yet again trapped in a place with no protection at all. Isn't it enough that I lost the only power that doesn't work in this world! Now, I cannot even move! I was helpless...

Randall:.......

I stayed there, my eyes in tears for what two humans could do to me....there might be even more than two of them.

Randall: ( I will kill Sullivan for this!)

There I was now. Stuck inside a crate, motionless and unaware of what would happen next to me. I didn't even know where I was.....

Randall:.....Huh?

For some reason, I could hear more voices. Allot more voices. Then I found my "crate" being lifted. Without moving I looked through a small crack in the crates exterior.

Randall: ( Oh my god!)

Outside was a whole ton of humans! Crowds!

Randall: Ehh!

With how I am, I could get killed!

Randall: (Don't let me out! Please don't release me into that crowd!)

I wanted to get out, but I couldn't now! Pleading to be set free was something I never got.....even from Sullivan...

Randall:........!

I listened to hear a voice near me.

Voice: What do I bid for this sea creature captured at Japan's Pacific Ocean!

Randall: (Sea creature!?....Bid?.....!!!!!!)

I was being sold! Those incompetent humans! They were going to money me off!

Voice: I bid 2,000 yen!

Voice: 3,000!

Voice: 4,500!

Randall: (I cannot be sold! I have rights as well!)

Voice: 4,500 going once!

Voice: Going twice...

Voice: 6,000!

Voice: He bids 6,000!

Voice: Going once....

Voice: Twice....

Voice: Sold! To the man with the brown hat for 6,000!

Randall: ( 6,000!? If I was worth something to these people, I would be a heck of allot more than that!!!)

Suddenly I found myself being carried again. To the sides of my crate, I could hear very loud voices. I was going through a crowd of humans! Then and there, I was lucky to not be seen. I found myself being lifted once more, then back down to the normal elevation.

Voice: This will scare off those dang hoodlums coming at my door!

I wasn't going to like this at all.....

*

I was set into a car and was driven off once more. Then was stopped. I peeked through the hole to see that I was in a rundown house. I could feel that this human was heading up some stairs, then I heard a door close, and then my "Transport" was dropped to the floor.

Randall: Ow!

Then I saw a crowbar stick into the top of the crate, then it was lifted off. It was then I could finally see the buyer. He was tall, had green eyes, a brown hat, black hair, and some kind of gray suit.

Buyer: So this is what I spent my money for!?

He placed his hand into the box. I wanted to chomp his hand off, but he grabbed my fronds as hard as that kid did......and lifted me out of the box.

Randall: OW! EHH! ARGH!

He dropped me onto the floor and kicked the box into a corner. recovering from the pain of that grab, I used my eyes at that point to see that I was in a room with two windows, ragged blue wall paper, a desk with ink pens, and a closet and bed which would be of no use to me. I still couldn't move.

Buyer: Hmph....

He crouched down near my face then grabbed my fronds again, and lifted my head so it would be at eye level at his.

Buyer: You better do what they told me you would!

He slammed my head into the wooden floor as I whelped in pain once more. The human then grabbed my neck and threw me into a metal cage that was beside the desk. The impact of my head and the metal back nearly knocked me out, but it just hurt allot....and I mean allot. The human locked the cage then just exited without even taking another look at me.

Randall: Ehh! Human! You'll die after this! Ehh!

I found my head bleeding again, this time it was my fronds. I was a little lucky that my back didn't....fully stop me from using my top arms. So I raised my left one up slowly and touched my fronds.

Randall: ARGH!

They were not only bleeding, but if I even touched them it would burn!

Randall: Err! They'll all pay for this! When I find that kid I'll!....I'll!...

I was unsure if I really was going to make it back home...I'm alone here....Surrounded by humans.

Randall: Sullivan just chucked me through anywhere he'd liked!

I could finally, not though it was strange to me, speak to myself with the human gone. I was the only person I could relate too....

Randall: (Sigh).....I need to get out of h...

(CRRRKKK!)

I could hear the door opened. I turned my neck to see who it was.

Randall: Ehh!

I could recognize anyone's face. This was one of the kids I scared about a year ago! Here name was....um...let me think....Lialin. She looked about 10....Oh....great! This kid was scared of me, but who knows what she could.....

Randall: (Gulp)

Lialin: So daddy did buy me a pet!

Randall: (A pet!?)

Lialin: Wait a minute....I know who you are!

Randall: (Oh no....)

Lialin: Your that monster that scared me when I was a kid!

Randall: (Oh boy...)

Lialin: I knew I'd see you!

She unlocked the cage, then pulled me out by my tail!

Randall: OW!

Lialin: Your going to pay for scareing me!

She went over to the desk and pulled out a bat.

Randall: ( Don't please don't do that!)

She came over, and without hesitation, started pummeling at my tail with the bat.

Randall: AAAAAAARRRGGGGHH!!!!!

It hurt more than anything I had so far! My tail was could grasp anything but it couldn't take the abuse from a bat's force! Why did she have to do that! First my head now my innocent tail?!

Randall: AAAHHH! EEHHH!

I couldn't do anything! She stopped pummeling my tail after about 10 minutes, which was now crinkled and red like if it was ran over a burning hot wheel of a car! She then came over to my head, I was still whelping in pain.

Lialin: That was for making me loose my friends because I told them I was being scared by you!

Lialin: And this...!

She held the bat up.

Lialin: Is for...!

Voice: Lialin!

She lowered the bat, I was thankful for that voice.

Voice: Dinner!

She looked at me. I was still in as much pain equal to that of Sullivan hitting me in the head 60 times!

Lialin: I'll take care of you later!

She dragged me into the cage and closed it, then disappeared out of the room, leaving me in pain.

Randall: Argh!

My tail was pounding with pain! I don't believe I was beaten again by one of my kids!

Randall: They'll pay for hurting my tail!

I always considered my tail as one of my friends, it can do many things for me such as getting that water bottle for me without detection.

Randall: At least....ehh...she didn't pound my back!  
I had to admit....my back was actually feeling better! If it would recover, I could get out of here! I couldn't survive more beatings like that!

Randall: I need to get out of here!

I couldn't at that point move...So I waited...The kid came up once and started to pound on my feet and hands, the pain was so immense. 

[ I really don't want to remember my limbs being smashed.....]

Hours seemed to pass, and that kid didn't come up to give me a beating. I could feel that my top limbs were getting better, but then came that time........

(CRRRRCCKK)

Randall:!!!!!!

Lialin stepped in!

Lialin: Now that schools over I can teach you that lesson!

She opened up the cage and pulled me out again. She grabbed that bat again.

Lialin: This is for that summer school that I'm taking!

Randall: (Gulp)

She aimed the tip of the bat at my head.

Lialin: One!

Lialin: Two!

Lialin: Three!

I was ready for her now, the little brat!

( Swap!)

Lialin: What!

I grabbed the bat with my top right hand and pulled my body back up to my normal four feet.

Lialin: Wait! You could even m....!

I tossed the bat out of her hands, my back was hurting but I could finally move! To so respect for all she done for me, I gripped her arms with my hands tightly.

Randall: You owe me a scream kid!

Lialin: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Randall: (Laughing!)

I got her good! That was the loudest scream she ever did! Ha!

I dropped her to the floor and headed to the door. She was still groveling on the floor.

Randall: See ya kid!

I opened the door. That's when I understood what that human meant by hoodlums coming into his house. He wanted me to be bait for a thief!!

Randall:!!!!

Right in front of me was a human in black clothing.

Human:!!!!

Soon, I don't remember how....but I fell to the ground, blacked out, unaware of my current situation...... 

Ehh....I could remember that kid taking whacks at my poor innocent tail! And my arms and legs too! When I find that kid I'm going to throttle her! Jeez....I need to take a break for a while. You all could understand that remembering this is hard, and painful.....


	6. Dango Flailer

Err! I thought I would never get in with that.... new "font" size! Luckily some human took notice of it and changed it back. Anyhow, remember how I said I hate being in this world? Well, not all of it was hateful...about 90% of it was. Anyhow, this day really is short, but its when I met my first banished....umm...lets just say he's guy I will know......Believe me, I had a hard time trying to communicate with this guy's.....language. 

Dango Flailer

I had no idea where I was or what had happened. With out notice, I was blacked out......Of course at the time it was getting really annoying. I wish my mind wasn't still in contact with my limbs. I could still feel that burning pain in my tail, and the pounding pain in my arms and feet. Getting myself up and grabbing that girl gave out allot of pain, but I just didn't show it. Well....at least my back was....somewhat fine.....I was still out, but I could hear voices....

Voice1: Crikey...

Voice1: That thing don't look like no crocodile.....

Voice2: Looks like one Steve....

"Steve": Hey mate....I've been going around the world looking for critters like these...

Voice2: Sure....

"Steve": Were did you get this croc?

Voice2: Ah, some guy in China was selling it....

Voice2: Saw it on my trip, and figured well.....

"Steve": Well.....I would show him on the show but...

Voice: You already have been assigned to find some Frilled Lizards.....

"Steve": Yeah....

Voice: Why don't we let that guy that has that weird Goanna thing?

"Steve": Good idea mate, lets place him back up in the boot of the jeep...

"Steve": Watch his mouth though, those teeth can take off you hand!

Voice: Yeah like that one snake that bit you...

"Steve": A Charlie, just be careful...

About a couple of seconds later, I could feel my body move side to side, I must be in that jeep....I couldn't do much at all...

Randall:....( Goanna thing?....)

I felt actually....a little confused.....It seems like every time a human puts the word "Thing" after some animal name, it usually means.....wait....No...it can't....or could it.....Soon, I felt a small twitch in my tail, then I could finally open my eyes....but only for a second or two. But I did manage to catch a glimpse. I was in a jeep, I could see the land outside looked almost like a desert. Dirt roads, cactuses, and canyons were out on the land. But this place wasn't a desert. But after that glimpse, I fell back down.

Randall:........(Where am I?!)

Soon, I was going to meet one of the...less-expected-to-see type creature.........

*

For hours I seemed asleep........but then, a sound was able to awake me....

Voice: Psst!

Randall:.........

Voice: Psst! Hey!

Randall:.........

Voice: Oh come on!

Randall:.......ehh.....

Voice: Oh good....at least your alive....

Randall: Oh....

I slowly moved my head, but then sat it back onto the...well, ground I suppose. But then I slowly opened my eyes.....

Randall: Huh?

I observed the room. But...I noticed that I was in a metal cage....

Randall: (Ehh...reminds me of that lab....oh not again....)

I could also see I was in some kind of small house....like a shed or something...nothing much of any importance.

Voice: Yeah....I don't like it too mate....

Randall: Huh?

I turned my head slowly to my right.

Randall:!!!!!

My fronds poked up as my face went into....a surprised look. It was a monster.....

Monster: Hmph....What... you never seen a banished monster before?

The monster did look like what the humans call a "Goanna". It had a flattened body, long neck, yellow eyes, a tail like mine (Except that it was straight),stout limbs, long digits, and sharp claws. It had small spikes down its back, and black spots over his tan body. He looked about the same height as me, judging from his length in his own cage. He seemed a little younger than me.....

Randall: Who are you?

Monster: Just like you.....

He laid his back against the cages wall, his tail moving over to his left side.

Monster: Captured by a human.....

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. So I just laid there. I figured that maybe I should take this time to talk with this....fellow monster in "Banishment".

Randall: That doesn't answer my question.....

Monster:....Might as well tell you, what good will it be not to.....

Dango: Dango Flailer.....yours?

Randall:... 

What was the harm....?

Randall: Randall Boggs.....

Dango: You've been shellacking or just thrown here like me?

Randall: What!?

Dango: You don't speak Australian do you mate?

Randall:......

I knew absolutely nothing about Australian monsters, or there language....

Dango: Fess up....you don't...

Randall: Ok fine I don't!

Dango: Hey! Don't try to get aggro with me!

Randall: Oh sure!

Dango: Come on I don't want this to have a barney with ya....

Randall: A what?

Dango: (Sigh)....Why don't we just start over....

Randall:....

I decided to go along.

Randall: Fine....

Dango:......So.....umm...he caught ya a mate?

Randall: What? Who?

Dango: I don't know....

Dango: But who ever he is, he can catch lizards like a spider to a mozzie....

Randall:......Ok....

Dango:....He left though when he brought you in....

Randall: So....in the point.... I was caught?

Dango: One way or another....yeah...

Randall: What about you?

Dango:.....He tricked me....

Dango: He was trying to catch me about....2 day's ago....

Dango: Then I thought he had given up when he caught me with some kind of hook....

Randall:.....

Dango: So....how did you get here?

Randall:....

I looked at him, anger from the previous encounters. But, I could at least tell him.....well...

Randall:....Tricked by a co-worker of mine....

Dango:????

Randall: I wasn't suppose to be banished!

Dango:.....

I was interested.....

Randall: How....about you?

Dango:....Alright I'll cop out mate...

Dango: No....I wasn't a crim or anything like that....

Dango:......I was banished by law....

Dango: It happened about....well...nearly 5-6 day's ago...

Dango: I was such a bozo....!

Randall:....

Dango: I use to worked for a Human Animal Research Department.....

Dango: You know what that is?

I did know of this "field" of work.....

Randall: Yeah....

I laid my head on the metal ground of the cage, keeping my eyes on the monster.

Randall: You come here, grab a species, then you examine it....

Dango: Yeah....for many reasons....

Dango: Information.....future use...and....livable locations...

Randall:???

Dango:...For where banish monsters are sent....

Dango: To suit there needs.....

Of course...I never even got that....Hey! I never even got a court or fair judgment!

Dango: Anyhow...I was a little toey that day..

Dango: I had discovered that my girlfriend was to be my partner on a assignment....

Randall:????

Dango:....She likes what I do....

Randall:....Ok....

Dango: Anyhow...

Dango: She was more of the tall poppy than me in the job....

Dango: We went in a door marked in Paris, and were searching for what they called peacocks....

Dango: Soon, we got spotted by a truckie human.....

Dango: We reached the door where we came in, but they caught my girlfriend....

Dango: I figured if I would have gone to help get her out.....I could have been caught....

Dango: So I went back into Monstropolis....

Dango: But then I got into big strife....

Dango: C.D.A protected the building because of the dangers of the job....

Dango: They thought I placed her in there as a set up.....

Dango: The took me in before I could tell them what happen....

Dango: I had many people who knock me....not just joshin'...

Dango: The next day....I was sent here....

Dango: Err....If I every see those guy's again I'll give them a piece of my mind!

Randall:....

I actually listened to every word. It was my first experience with talking to a banished monster....

Randall: Hmph....not as bad as me though....

Dango: Maybe....maybe not....

Dango: All I know is that I lost my girlfriend....and got caught by some human that has his own T.V show 

Randall:!!!! What?!

If this human had a T.V. show... he was most likely going to....

Dango: He's going to expose me after his business in the outback...you too...now..

Randall:!!!!

Oh no! I was not about to make my situation more worse than it was! 

Randall: Have you ever tried to get out?!

Dango: Would be allot of yakka....

I gave that grin I always do when I have a brilliant plan(Don't I always?).

Randall: I think we can get out of here....

Dango: Oh yeah....you look zonked from what ever happened to you....

Randall: Does that....human have to let us out during that...."show of his"?

Dango: Well y.....oh....would be a fair go though.....

Randall:????.....Listen Mr. Australian....

Dango:!!!!

Randall: I know how plans can be set....

Dango gave me a smirk look, I knew he was going to hit me with a comeback...

Dango: (Chuckle) Yeah....we should wait...

Dango: We'll just get some zeds....

Dango closed his eyes, as did I.

Dango: (Whisper) Yobbo....

Randall: I heard that!

Dango:!!!!????

Good ear huh? Anyhow, this.....Australian monster has....some vocabulary some humans probably don't get. In order for you all to know exactly what he was saying, Sean gave me a good list on all of these words:

Mate: Just a word in place of someone's name 

Shellacking: Criticism for a thorough and shameful defeat 

Fess up: Confess

Aggro: Aggressive

Mozzie: Mosquito

Cop out: Give up or in

Crim: Criminal

Bozo: Idiot

Toey: Nervous

Tall poppy: Successful person in a particular field

Truckie: Truck driver

Strife: Trouble

Just joshin': Just kidding

Yakka: Hard work

Zonked: Exhausted

Fair go: Reasonable chance

Zeds: Sleep

Yobbo: Loudmouth

Well there's Mr. Australian's speech for you. Oh, and that Steve guy......I think Sean told me he knew he was the.....ehh....I cannot say it....would insult my reptilian brethren in this world. Hmph....now that I remember Flailer....Some good things happened to me in banishment....but then again, some really horrible things have happened.... 

****


	7. A Banished Mate

Sorry humans...I've just been kind of down lately....I just can't get that vision of Sullivan holding me and throwing me through that door. Oh! It hurts me so to remember this all.....Of course I only know a few that have been in similar situations....Still....I can't get that vision out of my mind. What am I talking about this for?! Its pointless!....Anyhow, I'm referring to myself as "Me" instead of using my name. 

****

A Banished Mate

For hours I seemed to sleep. Oh....I haven't slept like this for a long time. But my rest was short lived, for my mind had dreams. I dreamt that one moment....the one with Sullivan tossing me through that deviled door....I could just see myself being thrown through there. Oh....why did they do that! I knew me and Sullivan were rivals, but did he really have to do that! What did I do wrong!

I started making my dream become an out-load one. I started speaking out load and making small movements. I could hear a voice through my moving-about.

Voice: Randall!

I was still asleep.....

Voice: Randall!

Then I burst awake, a little yelp of pain from my tail came, setting my body back down from the small jolt. It was then that I was now in reality......a place I do not like to be in now. I could see myself being tossed through that door again by the unmerciful Sullivan! But I woke up when that dream had become too strong, by my own fear of the remembrance and the sound of Dangos voice. I was still on the floor of my metal cage when I awoke, sweat running down my face. I looked around for any sign that my banishment had been a dream too. But no.....there I was, laying there, trying to get the dream out of my mind. Luckily, Dango pushed me out of the thought. He was on all of his arms and legs, which were four totaled, looking at me with much worry on his face. 

Dango: Oh jeez mate you ok!?

I coughed a bit from the sudden wake up, but spoke softly so my neck wouldn't feel over-worked....

Me: I'm fine....

Dango looked at me in a strange way, as knowing that I was lying.

Dango: Cop out Randall....

He did know....well, there wasn't much I could say in defense. So instead, I just decided to go to the truth. I never really was good at telling the truth, but it seemed every secret I had seemed to get me into even more trouble, like where I am now. So I just spoke up.

Me: It was about my banisher....

Dango: Oh....wait....

I looked at him.

Dango: You didn't get a fair court did you?

I didn't like talking on the subject of this....But I should tell someone about what had happened to me. It was then I realized that my first set of arms, and my head alike, were healed. But my tail and feet were still pounding with pain, especially my tail. Still, I lifted my head, and used my two arms to keep in up. I then explained of the unfairness of my part.

Me: I said I was banished by a co-worker of mine remember?

Dango: Whoa! Hold on! They cannot do that!

Me: Yeah...

I rested my head on my shoulders, feeling pain once more on the inside.

Dango: I don't believe it....

Me: Its true....

Dango: What did you do that made them want to do that!?

I looked at him, knowing many reasons.....

Me: I was a rival with that....co-worker....

Me: We never liked each other at all...

Me: I despised him...

Me: Sullivan was considered a softy, I knew he wouldn't get in my way....

I clenched each one of my hands as best I could, enraged by the thought of that.....of that...banisher! 

Dango: What did you do?

I had to cut my plan down so I could tell him.

Me: Revolutionize the industry at Monstropolis....

Dango: What!!?

Dango: Why would they do that!?

Dango: There's nothing wrong with that...

I suddenly remembered that kid. Oh! She was so scared of me! Why! I even took care of the little brat! And she betrays me! Even when she was about to fall out of my hand! I pulled her back up from falling!

Me: If you don't mind....

Me: I would like to end this now....

I was very concerned on the subject of my....unfair banishment...Of course Dango was more willing to switch the subject....so he asked.

Dango: Have a plan about getting out of here?

I snickered at him, knowing exactly what to do. And it was simple....

Me: Its...simple...just follow my lead...

He looked at me confused, but I knew he could at least understand. Anyhow, after a while, that human that....was to take care of us, brought in some kind of food, it looked similar to what I had in that lab, making me not wanting to even be near it, Dango seemed to be trying to fight eating it. I could see that this monster really was like me....well...almost. Perhaps he is going to be of use to get me off this place.

*

After a while, I was a little unsure of my plan....but here we were. Right at the moment, both my cage and Dango's were each lifted up by separate humans. I could now see where I was. To my right was a house made of pathetic looking wood. The time of day seemed like the late morning. Ahead was a camera on a stool looking object, that one human Dango mentioned, and a metal cylinder filled with hooks. This made me queasy, remembering that jabbing tool pricking my side....Soon our cages were sat beside each other, bright lights shinning onto our cages, also a fire burning in the middle. At the moment the humans were discussing something, allowing me and Dango to talk. Or course he asked me first.

Dango: So what are we going to do?

Again I grinned, and showed him that my arms were fixed. All that resting gave them time to heal, making my plan perfect. I was going to use an old trick anyone would use......of course it was simple and proper for the situation. Dango himself seemed to catch the drift at my plan. I looked to see one of the humans go over to Dango. I then turned over on my back and closed my eyes and began coughing repeatedly. Stupid human.....one of them came over to me, seeing me as....if I was....sick......

Human: What in the worlds wrong with this one....?

I stayed there, moving a bit.

"Steve": Well he don't look to good aye mate?

Human: What should I do? 

Me: (Come on...bite...)

"Steve": Here...

He handed the human a hook type object. I could tell that this....thing...wasn't going to be jabbed into me.

"Steve": Take him out and I'll check him...

Me: (He brought it!)

I was lucky...for once. Soon, the cage opened. I didn't want to start so soon, so I waited. I could tell the human placed the hook in to cage. I could feel the thin piece of steel halve around my neck. Oh....I didn't like it at all...it reminded me of how Sullivan gripped me. Oh....that really did hurt....But I had no time to worry about that....now at least. Soon, I was slowly pulled out, feeling the grip of the hook tighten my neck. I could have swore I was about to loose my neck. But then, I felt the cool ground around my body. I had it made. Soon I could see, through my almost closed eyes, the "Steve" crouch beside me. Time to make my move. In one slick motion, I took off the hook around my neck, placing it in my top right hand, and placed it around the "Steve's" neck and pulled him down to the floor. Only two humans to go. I got onto my feet and slapped the one that got me with the hook with my tail and sent him into the small fire roaring. He jumped out, a little flaming and ran into the house near by. Next was th one near Dango's place. This one pulled out a knife making things interesting. I backed off a little bit thinking of what I could do to bring him down. But he made the first move. He lunged the knife at my right side, but I quickly dodged it. Not using them for a while, I bit down hard onto the humans left arm that was holding the knife. He yelped in unimaginable pain, knowing that my teeth bit into the arm's bone center. He dropped the knife, but then took back his right arm, which was about to punch me. I let go of the human and placed his bit arm in my position. In angle, he punched his own hurt arm, making him yelp in pain much more. I let go of his arm as he ran out of sight.

Dango: Holy mate.....you broke those humans up like a dingo in roo town.

I straightened back my fronds, as they had been lying down from the time. I looked at Dango, thinking whether to let him out or.....Well....being as he was keeping me company.....I crouched down and unhooked the cage. He climbed out and stood on his two feet, showing that he was almost as tall as I was. As he got up, he took that "Steve's" brown hat and placed it on his head.

Dango: Thanks mate...

I looked at him. Thinking again of my success....knowing that I saved him, he owed me to answer my question.

Me: Say Dango....

He looked at me, a cheerful look on his face.

Me: I....

Dango: Actually...m..

I was tired of him calling me "Mate".

Me: Randall...

Dango: Right...maybe we should get outta here first...

Dango: I mean...before you get aggro with other humans...

I gave him the look that spoke for itself, saying " Watch what you say....may hurt you".

Me: Better not make any jokes about me....

Me: It was a little hard to get you out of that cage

Me: But would be just as easy to toss you back in

He raised his hands in defense.

Dango: Hey.....I was just saying it so we...

I didn't give him another word, as we both heard the sound of a shotgun cocking inside the house near us. I looked at Dango, and at the same time we sped off.

*

When we were far enough that we couldn't see the house, me and Dango stopped to have a rest. He found some sticks to make a small fire for both of us. He placed some kind of covering over it......probably so we wouldn't be given off by those humans....smart....really smart...Anyhow, I sat down on the opposite....log piece as him, warming my hands that had spent time on that cold metal cage's floor. Now I could ask my question....

Me: Dango....are there any kids here?

I wondered....as he looked at me puzzled.

Dango: M....Randall....

Dango: As a matter a fact....

Dango: There are only a couple...

Dango: Not as many as there should be...

Dango: If ya looking for a way outta here...

Dango: Then you would have better luck wrangling ten rattle s.... 

I knew what he was about to say, stopping him with a look of mine.

Dango: Sorry....forgot...

Dango: Anyhow....you better have luck somewhere else..

I sighed....frustrated that I was put into a place where I couldn't get out.

Dango: But hey....I guess I can help ya...

Dango: Just let me think it over sleep eh?

I could see it was getting dark. Dango laid his back on the log and placed that hat over his face, placing his arms behind his head. He seemed asleep, I wasn't in the mood to argue at the moment. I got off the log and stretched out my arms and legs. I left my tail alone through, knowing how it was still in pain from that girl beating on it...ehh....I still remembered that....Anyhow, I positioned my back on my log. I placed my hands, all of them mind you, behind my head and looked up at the stars. I wondered as the pale moon shined down on me and Dango. Why was I banished? What was the reason? All I was doing was making a better life for Monstropolis. Besides....those....other scarers could get other jobs. But no....it all had to splash in my face. Actually...it punched me. Ohh....I couldn't take that moment out of my mind.....it was the most humiliating and injustice day of my life. I was stronger than Sullivan....in different way's. I was so close to winning....then that kid just had to overcome her fear and take me down.....I just couldn't take that. Throughout my life....I had always been humiliated, hated, and un-liked......Why?.....I've been through years and I can't even answer that question......I just was the pawn in the chess game all along wasn't I? Yeah.....I was. I could just see those monsters now. Hatred and humiliating events being place on me. There probably telling everyone about what happened to me.....and I knew that they all would be laughing..........Sullivan and Wazowski didn't even know me........but they didn't even learn....there can sometimes be another side to a monster....or human.....but they just don't show it. I guess my pawn piece was thrown to the side. But you know......that piece will be used again.....in another game...if it is given second chance. 

You know its true. Throughout my life I never ever got respect.....that's what turned me into what I was. And even if I got a snifter of a break for respect....it would always turn around on me. Sad really. Not getting respect through your whole life. Always getting the opposite. Which I always got. Was it because of my blending skill? Was it because I was a reptile? Or is it something else? I don't know really. Pain and misery is my life in Monstropolis, although I don't show it in public.....If only I was given that one chance, or any chance for that matter, I could change. 


	8. My First Friend

So sorry humans. I hadn't been writing for the past...month I think. Shedding and all. Believe me, I was miserable during March, eh....but I got through it alright like I did every time in Monstropolis. My tail is a little hurt due to Sean's dad stepping on it by accident....Plus I've been pretty down lately, but I managed to piece this together after that time. So far I'd like to thank all you humans in the Monsters Inc....ehh....area of this site. Guess Sullivan won't stand a chance with all you behind me! Ha! Well.....go ahead, read and review.

My First Friend

I tell you....one thing that is even close to being thankful is that I had a good sleep, one I hadn't had in a long time. Working those extra hours on that machine and all in the company for rich suit Waternoose never gave me that much time to sleep....probably an hour or two if I remember right. I felt like I could sleep for hours now. My eyes were getting better along with the rest of my body. Now I needed to get to the hard part.....getting up. I felt locked in my dreams, but soon they betrayed me. I was caught with yet another vision of that horrible site, I cringed my teeth and felt heat around my head. I suddenly shouted loudly, opening my eyes and lifting my body. I breathed fast as I saw I was still in Dango's camp site. I slowed my breath, placing my top right hand on my chest for control. I breathed out and noticed sweat coming down my face. I felt my head.....it was warm. I was starting to think I may be close to dehydration, but I thought I'd be alright. I looked to see it was morning, the human world sun bearing down on me....jeez I felt hot. I turned to my side and hopped up onto my four feet. I swished my tail, it seemed fine now. I took a look over to Dango. Much to my surprise, he wasn't there. I growled at myself. This guy only wanted to get out of that cage! He used me! I couldn't believe it! I thought he was a true monster! I couldn't believe I felt for such a trick. I went over and observed the site.....I was right...he was gone. I got made at myself, but then heard something I thought I wouldn't.

Voice from behind me: Randall! Ya up mate? 

I turned to my original "log bed" to see Dango up straight on his feet. He was also holding something in his hands. I was shocked. I hadn't been tricked. I met a monster who actually didn't like playing tricks on me.

Me: I....thought you left?

Dango: Of course not...I thought we'd get some breakfast before we have a fair go at getting out of here...

He came over to me and I could see he had two creatures planted on top of each other, both similar. Dango could see I had no idea what they were, which I didn't.

Dango: Ok Randall...this here's an Australian bat....

Me: Bat?

Ok....I've gone through allot of school....don't make me talk about it....but I haven't been taught about bats.

Dango: Took allot of yakka to get these things out of that care yonder...

He judged his head to the direction in which him came, but I was still worried about the bat. Just the sound of the word got me mixed up with the bat that kid hit me with. And by some jolt in my brain, I shot back and held my head as I was struck with a headache. Dango noticed this and came over and helped me sit down on the log.

Dango: You ok?!

He was concerned....but it was what I'd like to call a memory jolt, meaning an action that takes place due to remembrance of memory. I'm not sure what humans may call it through. After a while I was fine. I could then see Dango was going to smoke these fish by making the steam heat from the newly formed fire heat the bat. I was ok with this....I figured Dango was a good monster after all. Even through I wasn't going to eat human food, natural food cooked by a monster.....Hey, I have no problem with that. After a couple minutes, the bat's were cooked. Dango handed me on as it cooled down. I took a small bit with my front teeth out of the right....wing I suppose of the creature. I let my taste buds start to get to the analysis of the food. Surprisingly....it was alright. It reminded me of that time I first ate Monster Inc.'s food...to me it was like this. But after a while, I began stepping out at lunch to work on the Extractor, but before that I just left the company for the 30 minutes, being as fast as I am, just to be alone in one of the dinners......

An....Anyhow....I finished eating the wings, I wasn't about to eat the main body of a creature. To me, eating the liver or brain of a creature just doesn't suit me. After Dango ate, he told me....

Dango: Listen Randall....I've decided to go along with ya...

I was surprised. HE wanted to go with ME? I was really surprised. Thinking I heard wrong, he went on...

Dango: I think I may be able to find my girl in this place....

Dango: And I don't think we both aren't both gonna get in strife if we stick together....

He stood up and held out his hand to me.

Dango: Wadda ya say mate?

I thought for a second. It would be nice to be with someone who actually likes the good side of your personality. I figured...why not!? Me and Dango will both get back....still...I'm getting my revenge as soon as possible...so...I'll just help him on the other side of Monstropolis I guess. I was unsure....but still....I held out my hand and he picked me up from my seat.

Me: Alright...

Dango: Ok!

He seemed to do a small jump, maybe he was younger than me....

*

We both set out in the direction of some road tracks that may lead to a town. At one time, I had gotten so hot that perspiration on my scales that Dango game me his hat to place on my head. He was a nice guy! He was even sweating like I was, but he lent his hat for me to protect my fronds and heat from the sun. Flailers not that bad at all. A little while later, him and me came to what Dango had explained to me as we ate, which was something's about this Continent. We came across an oasis. At first I could see the clear blue water with trees and grass around it right there in the desert. I was so excited that I ran for it. I could hear Dango try to yell to me, but his voice was too dry to yell. With a leap of a smile I dove in. About a second later....I found halve my body in sand. I lifted my head and spat out the sand that went incased in my mouth. Dango came out with a bit of a raspy laugh, voice dry and all. I just spat out the sand in my mouth and looked up at him. I had the thought of tackling him to get back, but he helped me up before I could. I brushed off my scales while looking at him with the face that say's "You laugh one more time and the shredder will be chewing you mouth!". But I didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible, and laughter, ehh I hate humiliation..., wasn't the best thing for me at the time. He told me it was a mirage. But still....I managed to chuckle at the site of him doing the exact same thing, only he told me it was his girlfriend he saw. I stopped my laughing soon as I felt my mouth dry up. I picked him up from the sand and we continued. Both of us were close to getting shriveled up, with our mouths dry and continuing to sweat our faces off. I thought we would both die, but....luck came upon us.

*

We were now outside of a town by the sea....I think its a sea. Anyhow...the town looked like it was made out of the natural materials around here, wood and even sand. There was a "pub", a couple houses, what seemed to be a well in the middle of the town, a couple places with rags and pots, maybe for selling, but the thing of which I knew me and Dango were going....was a wooden pier with ships....a harbor.

Me and Dango were up in a tree. Dango suggested that the town folk....uh...humans...who would want to look up here, might think we're vultures. I had had my back up against the tree trunk, my body held up by a tough branch. Dango was a little higher looking at the town, still both of us a little exhausted. But of us still had raspy voices.

Dango: Well...there's what were looking for....

I perked my head up and saw a boat pulling into the harbor. It seemed to be big....maybe two floors...but I was nervous...my last boat ride wasn't good for me at all. I checked my hand in response, seeing my hand had a small visible scar on it.

Me: Good...Where....does it go?

Dango: Africa.....I don't much about that place...but I've been told about it..

Dango: Allot....allot of trees...jungle really....a few animals...ehh

I could tell Dango could speak as good now. I lifted my hand showing it was enough. Besides, it worried me he dropped that accent of his due to the dry mouth.....well....at least I can fully understand him.

Me: So....so were taking the boat to there right?

Stupid question....guess my brain wasn't right at the time.

Dango: Yeah...we....sneak in...

Sneak in? Ok! I could deal with that. So taking in a breath, I positioned my self and fell to the hard sand on my eight feet and hands. I then saw Dango come down and got on all fours right beside me. I looked at him for a second. I couldn't believe what I saw. Dango was now Sullivan! I didn't know that the sun was playing mind tricks on me. Not knowing, I growled at the vision. The vision cleared and I saw that I accidentally growled at Flailer. He looked at me a little scared as if thinking that I was going to eat him or something. I shook my head to get that growl face out and quickly said sorry to reassure him. Sorry....oh that word....I hardly forgot the meaning of it....ehh...anyhow.....I followed Dango down into the town. For some odd reason, we seemed to do pretty well at getting past the humans. Dango probably knew this place. He kept leading me between and around a pub and couple houses. I almost forgot about my invisible ability as I followed Dango. It may work later...but I didn't mind right at the moment. We stopped behind and empty houses corner and saw the harbor. I could see the boat. It was wooden, quite well done. It seemed like it had two sections. The top deck with the helm and the bottom was closed off...probably the hatch to the second floor was on the first. There was a machine on the building that reminded me of something....This boat was a....uh...

Dango: Steam boat

A Steam Boat? Never heard of it before. Hmm....I was worried about getting on such a contraption. But at least I have Flailer with me this time. We moved ahead. When we got to the harbor I could see this boat's docking area was on the left, we were on the right where the water was. Strangely I thought I had to swim. Taking in from my past broke back and other things, I wasn't scared of swimming, I just didn't like it. Luckily, all we did was clime up the side of the ship. Me using my limbs, which hurt a bit, but I was fine. Dango seemed to use claws....strange I didn't think he had those. Much to our approval the crew didn't see us. We climbed onto the deck, checked the perimeter, and quickly went over to the hatch near the front of the ship. We peeked inside to see no one and headed in.

*

The level had cargo, boxes of exotic fruits, and various things made by humans. We both had found some water jugs and drank the whole bottle to quench our thirst. We also found that the fruit in one of the boxes was sufficient enough to eat. Dango was laying down with his back against the hull, a porthole near him, waving that hat of his in his face. I was laying my back on a box. I started looking out the porthole window. I had to admit it was getting hot, so I decided to strike a conversation as I have somebody to talk too...

Me: Dango?

I kept my voice low, not wanting another crusade.

Dango: Yeah mate?

He had that accent again.

Me: What do you think of this....law?

I hopped down from the box and looked at him.

Dango: I hate it....

I agreed. It was so idiotic. I was never told who actually made that pathetic excuse for a law. I folded my arms.

Me: Yeah...me too...

Dango seemed to add onto the conversation, I wasn't expecting it.

Dango: To me....it seems like some of the most un-understood monsters get banished....

Strange...the banished monsters, the ones I knew, never were committed of crimes. Dango was just mistaken for his action and I was used to take the fall. Err! That reminded me of Sullivan. Sullivan was the one who let the kid in and caused a chaotic situation! I just wanted to get the girl out of the place as soon as possible, even place her back in her room before she knew too much about the world then get a new one and test on that one. Take her, use the Extractor, wait till she returned to normal, and send her back. Simple!

Me: Yeah...I thought I was gonna get killed by a fellow worker not the other way around...

Then he said something that surprised me.

Dango: Well here's one monster you don't have to worry about...

I smiled at that, knowing I now had a...I think....its called a friend. Yes that's what they call that. I never actually had much....well....probably none experience with friends.

With a sigh, I got up and laid on the nearest long box, feeling pity on myself. Flailer of course could see me troubled.

Dango: What's with ya mate?

I didn't mind that he called me that. At least he doesn't call me Lizard Boy....I HATE that name so! Ehh...anyhow I knew he was worried about me as I didn't reply.

Dango: Randall?

I couldn't hear him at the time. I was thinking deeply. Being reminded of banishment reminded me of Sullivan. An old question of mine came in. What did Sullivan have that I didn't? He got everything I got nothing, it...wasn't fair. I honestly was a nice guy in the past. Believe it or not, for some reason, I use to be kind to Sullivan when I first met him...perish the thought. But things got turned around.....Maybe it was stress or the way I was treated. I...shook that off my mind to come into reality, seeing Dango up and right near me. I knew that he was thinking.

Me: I'm fine Flailer....really...

He tipped his hat, giving me a sign that he knew I was lying.

Me: I was just thinking...

I felt calm....being around one who's.....kinda been in a situation like me.

Dango: Ok...

Dango just shook his head and went back over to his space.

Dango: Better get some sleep...we'll be in Africa sometime mate..

Dango: And don't worry...these guy's don't check supplies...

That was a relief.....he and I stretched and went to sleep...

*

I dreamed again of that moment in the door vault when Sullivan was hanging out of that door. I remembered....I...snapped then. I never actually thought he'd push me into killing him....I probably wouldn't have. Sure I wanted to after all he's done to me. I wanted to at least see him....if die, die painfully and slow....emotional rather than physical. I guess my wanting for respect and feelings I disserved and wanted. If...what if I'd won? I would have finally gotten what I wanted. A good life. Jeez...what if Sullivan threw me in the Himalayas? I would be dead, but he wouldn't care. He was too overprotective of that kid. She was safe! She would have been safe with me!....I'm not sure what I wanted to do when I had the kid.....Actually....I...kind of felt like that kid in my arms. I was wondering what would happen to her. The machine was ruined....I couldn't take her back to Waternoose....but for some reason I felt that he was ordering me around too much....after what he said to me in the lab, I wanted to take the kid back, and kill Waternoose from knowing now I was the being used by that spider of a boss....or crab...whatever he was. I was stuck in between because of that CEO! It was either make his machine or be fired from knowing he had this plan. He'd promised me what I always wanted....But then....by knowing that he was using me to take the fall....he probably is the one who made Sullivan Top Scarer and bumped me down! It was a scam! Why it was planned against me? Sullivan and Wazowski ruined everything! Oh when I get back I will......will...I don't know. All I care about is getting back home. An with my good side showing...I'll get Dango back too. The guy wasn't that bad at all. Someone to talk too.

Eh....I shook the thoughts and concentrated on sleeping without a dream.

*

Oh...it felt good to get sleep in a warm place. My blood wasn't even thinking of freezing now. Still...I missed my home. Sleeping in my bed for hours.

I still wish I knew what happened. Did....did Sullivan tell what happened? My life would be tough with people hating me. Why is it always me? How could I tell? Its just my senses. Sometimes I know when things are gonna get worse for me. It was common....I still remember as much pain as I did in the past. Boy...I've gotten stronger since then, able to....at least hold my life together. What if I hadn't made the extractor? Hmph...I would be fired from my job, and its pretty hard for me as a reptile to get another job as good as that one paid me. Even if I told the C.D.A about it, Waternoose's word was far more believable than mine. Anyway...I lose....why? Not even I could come up with the answer. All of those...monsters never had the intelligence I had. Thinking about it...I wonder what happened to Waternoose and Fungus. Hmph...let me get my senses ready!...Oh! He's having a great time with me gone! Isn't he!? I could see him with a smile on his face right now! Hmph! The only thing close to a friend and he likes when I'm being tortured for a crime I was forced to be in! And Waternoose....probably got arrested due to because Sullivan always wins! Oh....I might as well forget it. I can get him with law when I get back. Eh...

I felt a cringe in my neck, causing me to rub it with my top left hand, and open my eyes. I yawned and got off the box and stretched out. I looked over at where Dango was resting. He wasn't there. I knew the humans couldn't have found him, they would have tooken me too. I looked around the place and didn't see him. I thought of something, thinking he was.....no. I started up the wooden ladder that led to the hatch.

No one was on. I got up on deck. Where was he!? Hmm....I looked around, then I spotted him. He was behind a couple boxes. I went over to him as quickly as I could.

Me: Dango! What are you doing!?

Dango: I just wanted to see how far we are...these guy's aren't too observant....

Me: Dango...maybe we should get back into hiding!

I was concerned for him. Hmm...concern for each other....I guess that's a trait friends share.

Dango: What? Why? Were close to shore. 

That fast?...Guess Australia is closer to Africa then I thought. I slowly lifted my head to see some trees in the distance. We were near land.

Me:...Alright....but only if we don't get caught...

Dango: Don't worry...

*

We stayed there for 2 minutes, 4 tops. The boat stopped at the shore. I climbed down the side of the of the ship and dropped into the shore water. I could feel my feet in the nice cool water. Just to speed it up quick, Dango jumped off the ship and I caught him. He made us both splash into a deeper part of the water, neither of us being spotted. I lifted myself from the water, spitting out some. My fronds were curved to my left eye, my scales dripping with water as I looked for Flailer.

Me: Dango?

I heard his call behind me. But when I turned, he splashed my in my face with water. He laughed at first until I tackled him. We started splashing each other with water and tackling each other. Now that you mention it....it was fun. We did that for a while but then we went out, our arms at the back of each other like we were dear friends for years, as we went over to the shore rocks away from the ship. Me and Dango were laughing at how much fun we had. Fun....I hadn't had that in my memory....

Me: Oh Dango...thanks...

He looked at me, a confused yet happy smile on his face.

Dango: What are ya talking about Randall?

Me: I haven't had that much fun in my whole life...

Dango: Well...you have changed a bit since in that cage...

I had to admit....I did feel different. Maybe it was because I was finally showing my other self without hiding it like I did back home. Fun...something I hadn't had....It was a good feeling. Maybe when me and Dango got back, after revenge...maybe I'll have some fun.

I got my back against one of the shore rocks. Smooth as can be. Letting the cool wind and the hot sun combine over me. I could see fish for the first time scurrying around in the water, a forest....rainforest to my left. Many exotic plant life was around...some of which I never though existed. I thought that this would be a nice experience......that is...before I learned of one of my most deadly enemys.....

I probably will update this from time to time, but I don't think I'll be able to due it as rapidly as Sean does. Hmm....Dango....I miss ya mate....ehh....Oh jeez now he has me doing it! I got to get rid of this accent. 


	9. Natives and Rainforest

Sorry humans...eh fans...I know I haven't talked in a while. Feeling a little down lately due to the recent storms up here, reminds me of something. Anyhow, I hope people understand me better from reading that chapter of my school day's. Anyhow....I made myself a geographical error. You see, I didn't end up in Africa...yet. I'm in India, not Africa. Can you blame me!? I don't have a human world map. And I could hardly remember Dango's exact words. Anyhow, also I change formats halve way through this part. I'm kind of having a debate of whether to do this book in script or the other format. Hmm...since I can't decide, I want you guy's to just tell me in the reviews. By means of thought, I don't meet the one of my "dangerous humans" yet. Other than those people in the trailer.....jeez, they could have eaten me. Uh....anyway, I don't want any flames of any kind. I'm trying to remember this. And no, I'm not that good in languages so don't go on me for that! Anyhow, go ahead... -Randall

Natives and Rainforest

I remembered something as I heard the sound of the waves, my eyes closed. It was a nice feeling. I felt relaxed. I seem to be relaxed always when I'm near water that that doesn't want to kill me. Oh it felt good....up until I was shook awake by Dango. I opened my eyes and saw it was still morning but the boat was gone.

Me: What happen?

Dango: The boat left...we should be looking for my girl or a town....

Oh yeah....I forgot. Maybe I should tell him I really wanted to get back home....I'll bring him along while we look...for his girl.

Me: Ok, but first lets find a door out of here...

Me: I mean we can probably visit a couple doors in the company of mine...

He seemed to want to tell me something but switched.

Dango: Ok...

I was happy he agreed. I got off the rock I was comfortably resting on, and began looking at the surroundings. Hmm...fascinating. I stayed there for a second.

Me: Dango...

Me: Do you know anything about Africa?

I knew my question seemed like one any human would answer, but then again I didn't know.

Me: I mean like what lives here....anything?

Dango: Only that there are a couple animals here....and a couple other things...

Dango: I can only remember them if I sees'em...

Dangerous? Com on...I could handle anything.....then again....

Me: I can handle it...

He nodded to me and we both headed into the forest....

*

We stayed beside each other as we walked. Trees, plants, and various elements of which I had never seen were around. I had never been out of a city, barely able to see anything like this....it was amazing. I could hear some animal call, but knew exactly what it was....a monkey. We had been taught about them in school. Anyhow...I halted once, making Dango stop a little ahead of me. I went over to the nearest tree and placed my hands and feet on it and started climbing. About halfway I could hear Dango calling me from below.

Dango: What are you doing!?

I stopped and looked down. I wanted to make sure he didn't think I was abandoning him.

Me: I'm just checking our bearings! See where a town is if possible.

I could see him nod at me, telling me to go on. I headed up and could see the branches that held up the leaves of the tree's top. I went up to the highest and strongest branch I could find and got onto it. I started up, my feet clanged to the branch. I moved the branches and sets of leaf patches from the top away from me. I gasped at seeing what I saw. The sun was high in the sky, a gentle breeze flying by. Trees of fruit covering th plain, and moving in direction of the wind. A couple hills were hear and there. Not much of a description but I've never seen anything like a rainforest. At first I was amazed but then shook my head to get the revenge on who ruined my life. I came back into reality. How was I gonna get out of here!?

I looked down with my eyes onto the grass field created by the tops of trees. My eyes were hurt. I never noticed it up till now. I guess those clunks on the head did more than a cut. I rubbed my eyes, not caring at the moment. Something finally caught my eye in the distance. I could see smoke coming from some trees.

Me: A town!

It had to be a chimney or something! We were saved! I quickly crawled down and I could see Dango with his back against the tree as I came down onto my feet.  
Me: We can go home! There's a town nearby!

I was so happy I could finally get home! Without delay, we went off deeper into the forest.

*

I could see me and Dango matched speed as we came closer to our destination. We passed by a small river, my feet and tail getting a fast sensation of the cool water, different from the ocean's water. But as we got close, I slowed down, sticking out my forked tongue and smelled something.

Me: Can you smell that?

Dango slowed as well. He did the same and looked over at me with a nod.

We came to some trees, the smoke seeming to hide behind it. We cleared them out of the way. We both were shocked, my fronds were poked up with what I saw. We found a town alright....but one that was on fire!

In a clearing where trees had been cut down, stood small dome shaped buildings, seeming to be made out of natural elements. The buildings themselves were on fire! It was if the town had been attacked! Dango then told me to duck. I did and peered through the small grass to see humans lined up near what appeared to be a river of some sort....must have been the one we passed. The humans seemed hardly clothed but didn't matter at the point as they passed what seemed to be...what was the material again.....oh yes...clay, clay pots filled with water and passed it onto the fire on the small buildings.

Dango: Indians there mate...

Indians? India......makes sense. I made the connection myself.

Me: Indians?

Dango: I don't know much...but they're...uh...

I looked back at them.

Me: They're like the primitive version of a normal human...

He seemed to agree.

(Ok, this is the time I change the format's. I may be doing this depending on how much discussion is taken place. So please don't get confused on the different formats, Sean just showed me how to do it, I haven't written much of any kind of "story" in school, especially one about me. Anyhow, format changes here)

I could tell on Dango's face that he knew he wanted to help them. I honestly didn't want to go in to help in the fire. But I gulped knowing what Dango would say, and he did.

"We got to help them douse that!" Dango told be right at my side. Was he crazy!? Us go out there!? We could be skewered! Or ripped to pieces!

I also didn't like the idea of going into flames, being a snake I could dehydrate easily if surrounded by fire. Still...I had this feeling inside me. Maybe it was what set Flailer to want and help humans. This was a home....home for what only seemed like a few humans.....outcasts maybe. Was I really going to stand here and let another lose their home like I did? Showing goodness in my heart, I decided to help......

"Ok Dango...We'll help them....but I'm....only doing it because they might know where a city is so we can get out of here!" I said in my own voice of agitation. I tried to hide my good intentions, as I've been doing for a couple years......

He nodded to me and got the closest containments he could then came up to me with a couple clay pots about the size of my head. I then looked up at the side tree and saw it bent near the flames on the houses, and I got an idea. "They probably won't see us in trees, and we won't have to get surround by flames so we'll clime up there" I said making him look up. He agreed as I went to the river, away from the humans, carrying two clay pots. I filled them with the flowing water passing the small pebbles. I went over to the tree, seeing Dango pass by me with one pot to get water in it, and I started climbing the tree. It was a little tough, but I was thankful that my limbs were strong then. I then went near the bent edge of the tree. I hesitated a bit, but then threw the pot's containments onto the fire on top of the houses. I continued the process with Dango about who knows how many times....

*

After a couple minutes, the flames subsided. The home's roofs were wrecked, but they still were stable, some weren't even touched by the fire. Me and Dango were at the top of the tree trunk. Perspiration on both our foreheads. Mine was covered in perspiration, I knew the flames heat would get to us. I was a little out of breath from the fear of slipping off into the fire. Oh...I'm not imagining that image! I wiped the sweat off my face and fronds with my tops hands and turned to Dango, who had his claws in the trunk to keep on.

"Well.....are....you happy?!" I said with a little anger to Dango. He just nodded to me as I looked back on the village. He gave me a pat on the back as if I did something good. I did....it felt good inside, finally....something I completed that helped someone after this while. Building that machine for Waternoose almost gave me this feeling, until I found out it was just a pawn plan.

*

We both slowly climbed down. My arms down at my side, those things were heavy....I guess the humans had allot of experience. We both sighed in relieve and took a breath of fresh air, now fresh air as it was ashy and smoky from the fire. That is until I heard a sound like a small tingle. I looked up a little bit and saw pointy, gagged edged, piece of stone tied to something. I looked up more to see it was attached to a wooden stick. tied to it were two round green....I think I saw some in the trees...I think its some kind of fruit maybe. I looked up to see four humans having spears pointed at us....yeah....that's what they were. Spears?!

I hesitated with a yelp, joined by Dango, and placed my hands up as if I were arrested, never have been thank you very much. Dango followed with the same thing. One signaled us to go past them into the village. We hesitated, but we needed to follow. We did as told and went in, spears right behind us. We stopped a couple feet away from the window, our hands down. The spear humans could catch us if we ran, and the groups of other Indians were around. I knew what was coming at whispered to Dango.

"Dango.....even through this is your fault," I began, ignoring the smug face he gave me, " I liked the time we spent together..." I said.

Aww jeez" I was getting all mushy and everything. Well, we were going to die anyway! But I stopped speaking when I saw another Indian come out from behind some of the houses. He wore a hat with feathers around it poking out, and a cape that seemed to be made out of cloth. As he came closer, I noticed....Ick...that the hat over his face was actually....a bird head carved out! I was gonna throw up thinking I would be a mask like that! But then I noticed two....necklaces...in his hands.

In his right hand was one with sea shells. The shells with it were white with iridescent black on its inside. On his left hands was one with teeth They seemed to be shinned pretty well, but I'm not sure what they came from. I'd rather have my teeth in my mouth! He then stopped in front of us.

"Must be da knob...oh...uh the chief..." Dango whispered to me. Jeez....the head of this village!

The chief then told something in an unknown language to the other villagers. I didn't get it. Did Dango?

"What's he saying?!" I asked. "I don't know" He told me with a hesitated face.

The chief then held out his right hand and signaled Dango to lower his head. What!? Was he gonna cut him from his head?! I was going to do something, but then remembered the spears. I then saw the Indian place the shell necklace on Dango, as it was now hanging around his neck. He then looked at me with a smile. Was it....some kind of offering?

The chief then signaled me the same. I hesitated. Was I being tricked? Were we being tricked. I decided to go along with it and lowered my head. the chief then moved the necklace over my fronds and around my neck and then backed away. I looked at it. Teeth wasn't something you could just walk into a store and buy I thought.

"Uhh...thanks?" Was all I could say. "What's going on?" I asked to Dango. "I think they're thanking us for helping them, don't breeze up Randall, were gonna be fine" Dango said, in his own words again. I then got tired of figuring out what they were saying because the chief was talking to some nearby Indians. "Maybe we should communicate" I said. "Ok...burl" he said. Oh Monstropolis why didn't I study languages...

He moved forward and turned to the chief. "We come in peace?" He said. I hit my forehead, below my fronds. Was he thinking it would actually work? That' when I saw another Indian come out from another hut not far away. This one had fur on his back, yellow and black, He came to the chief, talking that strange language again. Then he came over to is, I was thinking he was gonna tell us that language....boy, was I surprised!

He moved his lips. "W....We.....thank...you" he said! I was amazed, my fronds on edge! All these humans talking some language and here's this one talking normal. But then my amazement went down. This one must be some kind of translator for the group. I decided to take over.

"Uh yeah....listen...we....are...looking...for a city" I said slowly, thinking he might not understand if I spoke too fast. He didn't answer, he seemed to think. "What's with this guy?" I asked Dango. "I don't know Randall....I think they think were sacred animals or something...a bunch of gazobs if you ask me" Dango said, folding his arms. Hmph...must have got his accent back. The fur human then came back over to us.

"W...we wish....you...to...stay for night as much thanks....then you can return to the jungle" He said, I felt like I was in a play or something. "Stay!?" I said. I turned Dango around so we could speak alone. I took my tail in my bottom left hand to avoid getting it...cut off. "Dango we can't stay!" I shouted at him. "What's the point in not? Besides, they could squeak to us about where a city is" He told me. He was right....maybe we could stay. After all...they are thanking us. Maybe we could find a city and get out of here tomorrow. I decided why not. "Well....ok...fine...but if I die, I'll haunt your ghost after Sullivan and Wazowski!" I warned him. He nodded and we turned to the chief and translator and told them we would stay.

"We shall...celebrate your stay...." The translator said. A celebration for us just helping them? Hmph....maybe this won't be so bad.....then again....

I know what your thinking....Randall? You stayed with Indians? Well...let me tell you, they do tell us where there is a place to get out of here. Besides.....its not like I had a choice. Of course I later found out what "tribe" these Indians were. They're called the Austrics. Just a little info there. I won't be updating for a while through, but I hope this holds you guy's off for a bit. You may think I might get killed by these....Indians....but hey....how can I be dead if I'm writing this!? But let me just tell you that I'm going to lose Dango and be chased by poachers. But hey! I might be going home soon! Get me revenge! Ha ha!...Still.....poor Dango..... 

****


	10. A Celebration To A Dear Loss

Ok fans. This was a really hard one to write and remember. I....probably will take a long time to recover from this. No flames please.....

A Celebration To A Dear Loss

Me and Dango followed this..."Translator". We passed a couple burnt huts and a couple that seemed unaffected by the fire. I could see some of the Indians moving around, seeming to gather supplies to repair the damage. I also noticed that these humans did have good intelligence. Near the back of this....well I guess I can call it a village now, I could see some small plots of corn. Maybe they were vegetarians....Ick! Not good for, as you might know, I'm a carnivore. Soon enough we stopped at a hut that had....cloth I guess for a door. It also had......some....creatures skull....hanging at the top of the hut. I gulped. I didn't fear monsters, but ever since my encounter with the kid.....I couldn't help but think of what humans could do to me. Much to my thanks, the human only pulled back the door. Dango seemed to nod and headed in. Seeing he looked to handle it, I followed the example.

Simple.....primitive. In the middle of the hut was a small fire area that had almost the same design that Dango made in that other land. On each side of it were two beds made of fabric and cotton. To the side was a carved-out small wooden trunk that held a couple leaves wrapped with small pieces of rope. A couple of pots and various other pottery around. Nothing else. I could hear the human leave, making us and Dango alone.

".....Well...we've gotten this far, at least we ain't dead..." I blurred out, sitting down on the left bed. Dango was more interested in leaning on the frame of the....door, looking out. "Anything of interest?" I asked, brushing my fronds back. "I said....anything of interest?" I asked more demandingly. Good for him he answered. "The seem to be making them huts back up again....other things too" He told me. I yawned a bit. Working in that fire really took it out of me. I plotted my back on the bed and placed my arms behind my head, crossing my legs. I looked through the hole at the top of the hut. I couldn't help my eyes from shutting. They did and I drifted off.

*

I wondered as I dreamed. I was shown again of myself.....the kid in my arms. She didn't know how lucky she was! I saved her. That stupid Sullivan couldn't keep her in a grip! Anyhow.....I remembered when I had her in my arm. I was thinking then. What was I to do? I didn't want to hurt a kid if the Extractor could be capable of such a thing. The design I hoped for was not to be lethal to a human. But without a test I wasn't sure. I now know Waternoose had it in for me. I had time to think when Sullivan grabbed me. I....couldn't have won either way. That kid.....she was a strange one. I never intended to hurt anyone. I remember when Waternoose told me of.....his plan. I was forced. He tricked me! But if Sullivan only had a good thought in him, maybe he would have meant I did mean I would take care of the kid......But the question was......What was I going to do now?

*

My thoughts trailed and trailed....but soon I couldn't take it anymore, and opened my eyes. I could see it was dark outside. I took the top part of my body up and looked to see I had all of my 9 limbs, hey the tail's one too in a word. I looked over to see Dango on his side sleeping, his hat beside the bed. I didn't mind him going to sleep when he was suppose to be the guard. I got up onto my feet, feeling better now, and stretched. I went over and looked through the door. I then turned to Dango and whispered for him to get up. He stirred a bit, but then got up, placing back on his hat. "Told ya you wouldn't snuff in bed......" he said. I ignored him, but then he looked through with me.

Out side there was a fire, controlled one mind you, in the middle. A group of humans were dancing around it as if they were in some kind of play or dance. Logs and small tree trunks were used as benches for the others. The chief and translator were on a log nearby. I hope they would let us leave soon. But then I remembered.....maybe they were waiting for us and this was the celebration they were going to have for us. A celebration? Hmm....may be.....fun?

Shaking the thought I nodded to Flailer, who seemed to know what I was thinking. We both headed out. I quickly scanned the area to see that no Indians had any spears with them. Phew.....

The chief then noticed us and spoke that weird language to us. I guess he wanted us to sit by them. I shrugged thinking I should. We both sat down on the log beside the chief, my tail and back legs nearest to the ground. He looked happy for some reason. I hope he wasn't thinking I would be tomorrow's fashion statement for a hat. He just chuckled to himself and placed an arm around me.

You know as well as I do, humans aren't toxic. When that kid grabbed my fronds and started pulling and hitting me with that bat, it really hurt. I couldn't think then. What I was worried about is if those blunder heads from the C.D.A. would find a hint of human on me when I was going to return the kid to her home. I didn't want to get caught!

But I didn't mind this human with an arm around me at all. I guess he was enjoying the celebration. I decided to keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to make a wrong move. I was surrounded by humans that could kill me, and without invisibility....it just wouldn't be fair.

Me and Dango watched some of the humans dance around the fire with there shadows doing the same movements. Strange.....I seemed almost stunned by it. Everyone of them was doing the exact same thing. Weird? How could low level, seeing by how they lived, humans do something like this. I didn't matter to me at the time. I looked to my side to see an Indian female come over with a large plate. On it was some kind of green and yellow object. Strange....she reminded me of the kid......I hope she's ok.....Eh...I mean...I hope Waternoose didn't even get far with what he tricked me into.

Dango whistled a tune, one that can be recalled, as he tipped his hat and took one of the objects as she came over to me. I moved my tail so she wouldn't step on it, as its been through enough already. She then lowered the plate and I could see the objects.

I didn't know much about anything humans eat. But I did remember in one lesson I had in school about the human world, was that this object was corn. Oh! Yeah.....they came from those patches around the back of the village. I then thought.....well....this is natural....so....well...at least I didn't have to have trouble like I did with that chicken. I took it in my hand. I never had this at all. But I'd rather have anything. I turned to Dango, who had the corn in his mouth, then pull it out, with the corn pieces gone, leaving the core. I figured what the hey. I turned the corn and bit into it.

ICK! I quickly spat it out. I knew I was a carnivore for a reason. After spitting it out, I quickly gulped. I hoped I didn't do anything wrong. Dango didn't seem hesitated at all. I think he barely noticed. I placed the corn to the side and turned to the chief. He seemed to call over another female. She did the same as the other one did. My tongue then felt a strange sense. She came to me and in the plate of clay was a slab of meat. Wow! It smelled great, but then again....

I turned to the chief, he nodded with that happy face of his and turned back to the dancers. I took a piece of the meat and took a small piece of it, using my front teeth. Taking in a bite....wasn't that bad. I watched the "entertainment" along with Dango. But for my own reasons....I just couldn't enjoy myself. Dango could clearly see that. I was looking at the ground at the moment, seeing the dancing shadows. I didn't mind being bothered.

"What is it Randall?" Dango asked me. I looked back up at with a sigh, my eyes still on the dancers. I crossed my feet with my arms on the log so I wouldn't fall off. "I don't know Dango.....I just can't enjoy this....I know there...thanking us and all, but I gotta get home now..." I said, trying to hide depression. Of course Dango saw through me. ".....Its about why you were banished" He said. He knew."....Yeah....I...." I managed to spit out. I could say anything. Being reminded of it hurts. I felt I was safe now but......I just didn't feel right. "Dango....there's allot more then I've been through then just being tricked into banishment.....It just doesn't feel right for a monster like me to be here..." I said. Hmm....I felt like I was a different lizard.....but then again I couldn't loose myself. Dango could see that I was in a state of depression. He placed his left hand on my shoulder, making me a little better. "Come on Randall.....Buck up....you've probably been had a crook spin....it'll end" Dango told me. What did he mean? I knew he was trying to cheer me up. Was this what one for you who cares does?.....Ok.....

"Dango......so far....I've had no friends at all.....I thought Fungus was....but no....so.....I....I..." I tried to tell him of how much he's done for me. It was more then just getting me where I am now. I had to tell him. "Dango.....t" I began. Sadly I was cut shot. A loud sound broke through everything. The dancers stopped and the chief stood. They all turned to the forest area the river was flowing into. Me and Dango stood up as well, alarmed. I did feel something going up my stripe a couple seconds before the sound.

"What is that?" Dango asked. I then remembered the sound. "Sounds like a.....a car?" I said. A car? What was I thinking?

I then realized......I was right. Coming through the trees was bright lights. Then the trees split! Coming through were the head lights of a car. Humans in them. Me and Dango hid behind the log. "Why was I right!" I shouted. We both then looked up. The car was a jeep type car I've seen a fellow scarer of mine ride, well....not a fellow. The Indians were scattered around. It was then I spotted one of the humans who came in on the jeep. Fully dressed in green and boots, was a male human. I could tell this was a higher level human. Oh jeez! He had a gun!

"Poachers" Dango growled. Poachers? Oh yeah! I read about a couple types of humans once. Poachers were one of the worst! I read they would poach us! Or hunt us down for spot and could kill us! Kill without a reason!? That's against my book!

They started shooting! Some Indians ran into their huts and into the forests. "Lets get out of here!" Dango said. I didn't know what to do. But Dango made it easy for me. He pulled my right arms and dragged me behind a hut. I go him off and got onto my four feet, him, his two. We had to be sneaky about this. Ok.....

Me and Dango started past a couple huts. Gun shots were shutting off the sound. It reminded me of when my heart raced as I chased Sullivan and Wazowski. I wish I now, like then, had a second to think. We continued. I went to the corner of a hut and peered over. I could see a clear road to the jungle. Perfect! 1.....2......3! We both took off for it. But then I heard Dango yelp. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see he had bumped into one of the armed humans. He backed up with the gun to his head.

I wasn't about to lose him! I turned around and headed for them. I jumped up and fell between the two. Quickly, I gave the human a good double right hook in the head and spun around to hit him with my tail. Done deal. He hit the ground. Dango came up beside me. "Thanks!" He said. "Don't wanna lose you!" I said as I started up again. I ran at the same speed as Dango. I then realized I was heading to the beach we landed on, passing the same scenery. But I then realized that I didn't remember one thing.

I turned my head to see if the jeep was coming toward us. But I forgot to look back, and slammed into a tree. I stuttered back a bit, but then fell into a high patch of grass. I couldn't see, I was out black. What happened? Was I alright?! Was Dango alright!? I didn't know until later. I couldn't see or hear.

*

Soon.....I opened my eyes. I could see the dirt and grass of which I fell into and the idiotic tree that was in the way. I slowly got up onto my feet, placing my left hands on the tree and my top right one on my head. Ow....pain I hate. I think saw Dango wasn't around. "....Dango!" I yelled. I then felt the hurt. But the hurt blew my hearing, making me able to make out sound again. I could then hear the faint sound of struggling. I shook the pain away and headed toward it. Strange....it was coming from the beach. Wait a sec.....wasn't that where we were...oh....

I think passed through the trees to see what I did not want to see. Right there, heading out to see was a boat. A small one with the poachers jeep. On board.....fighting off the captors......was Dango! I was shocked! They had got him! They mustn't have seen me! I needed to do something! I ran onto the beach and called over to him. He'd just took out one of the poachers as he shouted back. "Don't worry! I'll catch up!" He yelled. Was he hit on the head too! I couldn't leave him there! 

"Dango! Get out of there!" I yelled. "You think they'll just leave us alone!?" He shouted. "Don't worry about that! Com on!" I yelled. He took out another one and went over to where they couldn't see him. "Don't worry Randall, I'll be there with ya! Remember! We're friends!" He yelled. I felt a little hurt but then a little grateful. He called me a friend? I.....was never called that before. He then called again. "Your a great guy Rand! Remember, if you think its right, give it a go!" He yelled. "Thanks" I said back. 

I could tell he couldn't take them all on. I then realized all the poachers were on the boat, which meant the Indians were back there! Maybe they know how to swim and we could get him. I had to do it. I took one last look and ran back into the forest. I ran as fast as I could toward the village.................

I.....didn't get far......before.....

I stopped, my fronds straight and my tail straight in the air.....wishing I didn't hear what I did........a gun shot. The birds I saw when up in the tree could be heard going toward the village. I turned toward where the beach laid. Silence over took everywhere....the bird calls gone 

"(No.....no...he couldn't be...)" I thought to myself. It could have happened! But....

I needed to know. I started back as fast as I did to get help. I came through the trees and saw the beach...but the boat was out of vision. I couldn't see it! I ran and stopped at where the water formed into the ground. "Dango!" I yelled. No answer....No.....he....he couldn't be. But then I got my answer.....

I could...see something coming near in the water. I hoped it was Dango's head, and he was swimming back from escaping. It sorta did look like him. He made it!

But then I went closer. I could now see what it was. It came closer, my face departing its usual attitude. I felt a strong hurt in my heart. One I've felt only one other time. Coming in front of me...small ripples forming around it....was....was....Dango's hat. It stopped at the sand near me. He never left it when he got it......my guess was it was his before coming here. I couldn't believe it...........they got him.....not just captured......they really got him....

I fell to the ground, my top hands keeping my neck and head up, my tail and legs flat and slowly dripping into the sand. Why did he stay to fight them?.....Was he sure he'd win?............Was.....this all that was left of him?

I couldn't believe it. I slowly picked the hat up from the sand with my top left hand, my bottom hands keeping me up. I.....almost felt like crying. If he was alive....he would be here. I yelled out, as if the pain in my heart were an actual heart attack. Why did this happen to him!? Was it.....was it because I was here!? If....if it weren't for Sullivan sending me here.....if....if it weren't for that stupid law he would......I couldn't think.....my heart spoke out.

I starred down at the hat in my top hands. I sniffled and I couldn't take it. I've already lost another one who would have become someone who cared for me.....why.....why does this happen? My mind went on hoping I would see him coming.....but my heart knew of the hurt and pain....and telling me I've lost him too.

Flailer was all I had in this world.....and now due to this law and Sullivan bringing me here....others were hurt. Why........why......

I stayed there....unable to move. I was alone again. I was left to bring back memories without sharing them. He called me a friend.....no monster ever called me that because none wanted to. Why weren't they more like Flailer? Flailer did talk to me and understood and saw through me. They only was shown my outside because that's what I could only show. I figured that since being nice didn't sustain my life.....I figured I could keep others from hurting me and lowering me....with fear....He liked me for who I was, not what I showed.

......I stayed there, his hat in my hands......I starred out into the ocean....hours seemed to pass as light came in. Dawn came......nothing. I felt a tear come down from my right eye and down into the water, causing a ripple. The ripple shattered the barrier on my thoughts.

I remembered what he told me...."Remember.....if you think its right, give it a go...." he said. That's it. I remembered my revenge I was going to do when I came back home. But then remembered what I must do also. When I take care of those two......I'm gonna get rid of that law.....I'll let no more Dango's and monsters like me be forced here and disposed of and forgotten!

I stood up and starred into the ocean. I had to keep going! I wasn't going to give in! I'm going to annihilate that law and see that no one goes through what I have.....none will.....I've made up my mind. I'll do it for Dango! I'll never forget that he was the first example of a banished monster caught up in injustice like me!

I looked at his hat and flipped it onto my head, my fronds went into it comfortably. I tipped it and starred into the ocean as the dawn sun shined onto my scales. 

"Don't worry Dango.....you'll friend won't forget you! I'll make a change.....for you.....I may not be the greatest at everything.....but I'll try my best.....I'll pull through the pain I may suffer.....I'm not giving up!" I yelled at the approaching dawn, making my statement! I wanted it to reach my adversary's ears! Telling him..........I would return!

Oh boy....Dango Flailer....I bid him the best. I hope he's alive. 

****


	11. Yamuna River

Hey everyone! Yes, I'm still working. Its just been hard to work with trying to remember. Plus I've been waiting for Sunday to come up, being Sean's and, being as I don't have one, my birthday and all. Anyway, this chapter is about me "getting to" India's capital up the....well you can read the title...Well, enjoy and review! 

Chapter 11 Yamuna River

I stayed there still......I was really.....different now. Having seen someone and loosing them. But I knew I had to move on. I turned around, but stopped. I saw lights....no.....fire. Small patches of fire in mid-air. I wasn't afraid, I had no need to be. As it got closer, I knew what it was. It was the Indians. They came toward me. In their hands were little....boats with flames on them. I stood there, my head down. They passed me and stopped at the water. I turned around, making sure my tail didn't hit anyone, and looked at what they were doing. The sat the boats down and gave them a slight push. The boats took sail and started outward toward the sea.

It was confusing, but I didn't care at the point. I looked over my shoulder and saw the translator and chief walking toward me. The chief stood at my right, the translator on the left.

"This....is a tribute to those lost....the flames guide the spirits to there home...." the translator said. I understood this. One of the Indians stopped in front of me, holding out one of the "guide boats" to me. I took it in my top hands. He moved to the side. Knowing what I should do, I went up to the water, bent down and let the boat go, its flame dancing as it set off. I stood up and took off Dango's hat, placing it where my heart was. My fronds moved near my eyes, showing that the wind was taking the guide's their way. I looked up at the stars. It was night now. I figured this out for myself. Maybe.........ehh....what was I thinking....but....maybe that's where you go when you die......oh.....I'm getting so mushy now, forget what I said.

After a moment, I placed the hat back on and turned to the others. "I'm sorry about all this....but...." I said. "We understand...you must go...." the translator said. "Yeah......I...need to get into a town....city...." I said. ".....There is the city of Delhi...." the translator informed me. Good.....a city. "If....its not to much trouble....can you tell me where it is?" I asked. ".....In your eyes....we can see that you have lost someone....." the translator said, surprising me. "....Y...yeah" I said, shakily. ".....There is a river that leads into Delhi....if you wish, we can take you up the river of the Sun God's daughter " he said.

A river? Interesting......hardly seen any of those........might be a good experience. "If its not too much trouble...." I said. "Very well......we'll prepare a raft in the morning" he said. I could now see that the others were returning to their home. "....Ok....I'll be here...." I said, looking out to the sea. He nodded and slowly headed off with the chief.

I sighed, laying down on my stomach and crossing my first pair of hands, which I placed my head on. I has more courage in me now to continue, but I was still saddened by my loss. Maybe sleep was the answer. My eyes looked to my left side, but back to stars. When I looked at them, it makes me remember the time me and Dango spent. Boy he was a smart fella. I wonder what his girl friend would think if he knew. I almost forgot. That's how I can show Dango that I'm a good friend.....I can find her and get her home too. "Ehh".

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought, I would only have sad thoughts. Bu still, it was fun with him....it.....really....really....was....

*

I had fallen asleep, not caring for what was around me. Thoughts raced thought my mind but.....since I had so many, I couldn't get a fix on one. It was ok through, I knew I wouldn't be able to dream.

I still felt the coolness of the waves brushing my scales. It was ok, it was like a smooth hand brushing me, telling me everything's alright.

The thought was erased as I felt something on my tail. I moved my head in the sand, but then got it up. I opened one of my eyes, but then quickly shut it. I picked up my top left hand, shaking the sand off it first, then held it about my eyes, then opened them.

The sun was out, shinning on me. My eyes were sensitive about the sun, so it hurt a bit when I suddenly went from black to light. Anyhow, as soon as I got use to the light, I looked around. The calm sound of waves and the trees was what I could hear. I closed my eyes and put a smile on my face as the sweat wind passed me, this calmness is what I could've used when I was a scarer.

I was interrupted again as my tail was yet again touched. I looked at the back of my body and slowly lifted my tail into view. Trailing on it was a hermit crab. I've seen'em before in a kids room, we were told about many pets. "Get off" I said in my wake up voice, one Fungus is familiar with. I whip lashed my tail from side to side, making the crab fling off into the water.

My tail was already bruised enough, didn't need any unexpected visitors. I yawned, then slowly got myself up to my normal height. I stretched out, cracked my knuckles, and moved my neck. I brushed the sand off my scales, fronds, taking Dango's hat off for a second, and my tail. I would annoy me later on if I didn't. "Aww heck" I said, placing the hat back on. I took a step back and jumped into the water. The fresh water washed over me, removing the sand and at the same time gave me a good wake up call. After a second of two, I got up from the water. I brushed my fronds back, as they were in my face at the time. I saw Dangos hat near me. I grabbed it and squeezed the water out of it and placed it back on my head. I enjoyed the water while I could. After about 5 minutes or so, I got out of the water and back onto the sand. I felt good. I should get a pool when I get a house one day......if I can that is.

I looked around, seeing if any of the Indians were around. None. Guess they were still preparing the raft. Guess I should find out what they are doing. I walked up the sand and into the ground of the forest. The temperature changed to me. I could feel it. Probably because of the tree's tops covering the sky. I didn't matter. I made sure of my surroundings. I didn't want to get attacked by some wild animal. By memory, I found the place. 

In the middle, they were packing together wood with what seemed to be vines. Yep a raft. Primitive, but it was the best to offer. Then again, I've never been on one before. I moved over to it to get a closer look. The chief was talking to some of the workers, the translator noticed me and came over, probably was waiting for me.

"The raft is ready....Two of my fisherman will take you up the river" the translator said. "....Why do you guy's call it the Sun God's daughter river?" I asked, interested. "The river is named after the Sun God's daughter.....when you dip into the river, you are not tormented with the fear of death" he told me. Interesting......well....everyone is afraid of death one way or another....as for me well....ehh...I shouldn't be bothered by a belief....

"...Thanks....I think" I said. I saw the workers of the raft spread out, taking pride in their work. It may be primitive, but then again, it did take allot of work. I saw the chief congratulate them. Hmph, that reminded me of how my work wasn't appreciated. I worked my tail off to make that machine for Waternoose and he gives me a simple "Well done my boy, exactly what I've been hoping for". Yeah, he did give me a little appreciation, but it was a lie, just like what he promised me. Sheeesh. I couldn't watch this.

I tilted my head to the side, looking at the ground, to avoid what I was seeing. I then saw a shadow overcast the ground I was looking at. I switched my head to look at what was blocking it, and saw the chief with a smile on his face. "Yeah...you guys did a nice job" I said, about to cross my arms. That is before he embraced me. Thanks to his father...Hehe...large exterior, and strong arms, he was rather suffocating me rather than showing me he was pleased. "Uh....I...Yeah yeah....you can uh....let me down" I tried to say, noticing I was also of the ground. He let go off me as I took in air. At least he let me breath, unlike that purple fur pile!

*

Skipping over some of the non-essential things. I and two of the Indians were dragging the raft to the river. That's when I got a good look at it. Beautiful. Crystal water. It was calm, very calm, didn't seem like any rapids of any kind around it. Some kind of bird was also there. Remembering back to school, perish the thought, I remembered what it was called. A flamingo. One of those long legged birds with long necks as well.

They didn't seem all that violent. I looked to my side to see the Indians already had the raft in the water. I stepped onto it, feeling how firm it was. One of the Indians had two pots in his hands, this contained some food and other things. The other one had a long, yet thin, stick. He stuck it into the ground and pushed. This made our raft move out into the river.

It was quite an experience for me. I've never seen a river before. And taking a raft down one outta go on my list for "Things I've never done before until now". I saw some flamingo's rush past us to get flight. It made me look down into the water. I could see my face from the reflection, a little shaky due to ripple's our raft were causing.

Seeing myself once again brought back more memories. I remembered back to the time before I became a scarer. I remembered by brother. He was the only family I had. The day before I became a scarer, he disappeared. It hurt me deeply. I had not idea what happened to him. He loved me too much to leave. He wouldn't have left me, especially since of what I told him. We then knew we had parents. I knew I did. But were they dead? That's the conclusion I came to. If my brother liked me, my parents had to have loved us. 

I was about three when I was placed into an orphanage. I waited everyday for my parents to come and find me. Hmph, yeah right. They were dead, I had to live with it. What I couldn't live with is that I never knew them, neither did my brother. I always thought what life would've been like if they had kept us, hadn't left us. Ehh....I'm just wondering again, just like I did looking into that window in Japan. If I can't have my parents, fine, I will still have to fell the pain. But I do have a brother. Whatever it takes, I'm gonna find him. One of the things Waternoose didn't know, that I didn't tell him, is that most of the money I would acquire from the SE would be used to find my brother. The reason I didn't tell Waternoose is because...well for some reason, at that time, Randolph felt like he wanted distance between me and Waternoose. Now, I know. Randolph was to make the extractor. He was trying to protect me from Waternoose's trickery. He must've refused and.....no....my brother couldn't dead. As the thought raced in my head now, I knew I couldn't live if I knew my brother was dead. He was alive somewhere, and I'll find him.....somehow.

My thoughts perished when my face rippled too much in the water. I shook my head to disperse the thought. I laid down on my back, making sure Dango's hat didn't fall off. And looked at the sky. I could see some of the flamingo's flying around. I tore away from my thoughts and looked around.

The air was fresh here. Being in a city and a factory, air like this didn't come around. I took a deep breath and then breathed out. I looked to my left and saw a waterfall, its top at a high elevated area of the forest. I placed, my hands behind my back and placed them on the raft. I used them to pull the top part of my body up from the raft and looked.

Water running down rocks, mixing together with the plants of the forest. Having hardly seen one, especially in the human world, I had to take interest.

Now that I think about it, I'm seeing and learning allot. I'm now confident in saying humans aren't toxic. I had the theory in the back of my head ever since I first learned of Humans and Scarers. Besides if they were toxic, I would be a pile of mush right about now. Nobody believed me when I told humans aren't toxic, but as always I'm stubborn, so I stuck to it. Hmph, when I get back home.....well I know Sullivan must have totally made a fool of me by now.....but when I get back home, I would laugh at the looks of my old teachers if they saw me today, and knew about my findings. Hehe...the first monster, which happens to be reptilian, was thrown into the Human World against his will, only to come back and prove everyone wrong.

......Na.....I just wanna get home and fix everything, piece together my now shattered life. Then again as I looked at the flowing river, I began to feel a hurt in my heart again. What happened if I did get back home? My dream of being, and staying, Top Scarer was smashed to pieces. My goal of breaking old man McDonald's record was gone. My respect and consideration had turned into humiliation and despiseness. Sullivan probably already broke the record. Him and Wazowski are probably gloating about it too, showing it in my face, not literally of course. But I had to go home.....

Its where I belong.......isn't it?

That question stuck to me. I'm not sure if I ever belonged. Aside from my brother, no one else really treated me like "one of the pack". Like an outsider. After all, I've tried attempts to kill myself when I was young. Death was an escape, at least to me.

That's why I don't want to go with that translator's legend of this river. I don't fear death, but if from enemies then yes, on the contrary I.....eh......I'm getting too far out here.

Anyhow the ride was pleasant, nothing rough at all. I was a little impatient with how long this was gonna take. But I kept cool. I didn't want to start off yelling and then stressing my self with worries.

The ride was about ten minutes in before I got a little thirsty. I looked down at the water rippling to the side of me. "....What they hey" I whispered, taking Dango's had off my head. I dipped it into the water and using it as if like a soup bowl, I drank its containments then placed it back on my head. Having many thoughts at the time, which had a small headache coming on, placing the now cold hat on my head helped.

"Well at least Dango will have no fear of Death...." I whispered to myself.

It was awhile before I noticed a change. The forest around us became a grass plain. I grinned my teeth, as I saw some people along the shallows of the river. They seemed to be less primitive than these guys. Fully clothed, clay made pots. Ok, I could just tell they were less primitive.

Well to be more exact, the female humans had clay pots in their hands as the male's had long pointed sticks. However I noticed they had sharpened rocks at the end. A spear no doubt. The men seemed silent.

I could see our "pole man" had stopped moving the boat. I was a little annoyed, but I figured that I should see what they were waiting for.

I turned back to the male. He waited. In a split second later, he slammed the stick into the water and just as quickly pulled it out. Pierced in the belly was some kind of fish. The male cheered for a second, giving out a smile, then placed the fish in the clay pot the female was holding.

"Fishing...." I said. Never done it before. I've seen it, Fungus watched it sometimes when we came home late, which was mostly during the time of the SE.

We continued down the river. No one took a glance at me luckily. I was thankful for that. Apparently I couldn't see this Delia. I figured I should get a little more shut eye. My eyes, as bad as they are now thanks to that shovel woman, needed rest. I could tell this would be a LONG ride.

I placed Dango's hat over my head and laid down on the raft and closed my eyes.

* 

Yeah, I was still a little down about my friend being gone. But I had to push on. Didn't forget him through....Anyway, I had a couple flashbacks here and there. But all in all, it'll take me a little while to finish the next chapter. Hopefully, Sean'll hold you till then. See ya later!

****


	12. The Red Fort

Hey guys, Randall here. I've gotten a reviewer who seemed really interested in this "view story" of mine. Anyway, I decided to make one in a rush. I skipped a part where I was in Delhi's zoo. Reason is, there's so much I've gone through in the human world that I decided to just skip the part. Maybe I'll post it sometime when I complete this.

Anyway enjoy! I wonder why Sean is getting credit for my work...hmph.

Chapter 12 The Red Fort

I want to skip a part in my trip here. You see, when I arrived, I was caught by the officials there and sent to the Zoo not to far from the river. I was lucky enough to escape, but found myself with a cut on my neck. I'd not bother you with the details. Maybe I'll tell you after everything is over.

Anyway, I found myself trailing down the muddy path beside the river. My top right hand on the side of my neck. Ecto coming out and slowly dripping down.

When I was captured and placed in the Zoo, I was tied to a stake like a human dog. The "collar" had a small damaged area that cut my scales.

It was nothing new to me. I had been stabbed in the neck before, and it wasn't in this world. I was already week from how far I walked. I came to a bridge finally, and collapsed right near it. I fell right on my stomach, my legs, tail, and hands falling to my side. Dango's hat stayed on me though.

I couldn't get up yet. My legs couldn't go any further. My eyes were currently closed. I felt almost like when Sullivan knocked me out. I was nearly covered in the mud, which wasn't very pleasant to me. My eyes didn't even try to open, that is until I felt a drop hit between my forehead. My eyes blinked once, then slowly opened.

A little foggy at first, I could see the mud in front of me splitting. It was raining. I lifted my head slowly, shaking it to get some of the mud off. I didn't want to try and get up. I stayed on all eights and tried to move under the bridge. My right legs and tail were in the water, so it took a try or two. My neck wound was still doing what cuts do, so I just continued slowly.

Once I got under the bridge, I rolled over and placed my back to the bridge, closing my wound with my hand. I didn't try to speak, which would really hurt my neck more than it already is. I just stayed silent, thinking of what to do.

I had to find a door. But so far I haven't had much luck. As much as I thought about it, why don't any of the other banished monsters ever come back? I'm not banished monster AT ALL! I'm just merely a monster that got an unjust punishment. But I wondered that.

Maybe I'd be the first monster to actually come back from this world. Wonder what that would be like. Probably wouldn't change a thing. I always still think as long as I'm here, why did they make this law? Just look at where I am now. I look pathetic.

My mere thought of that made my eyes shoot open, and my face change to my determined one. ".......No...." I said slowly, almost at a whisper with my slow breathing. I'm not pathetic! How could I even think that!? It may take some time, but I WILL get back.

Determination took me again. I rose slowly up onto my feet. They were shaking a little actually, so was my body. I had been exposed to the cold weather for too long. "(Might as well find a place to stay....)" I thought. Maybe I should start as soon as I can tend to these cuts. But a place to stay didn't seem to be here, I could be seen. I had to find a deserted place or something. I decided to stay low. I got into a difficult position of mine, it didn't hurt but it was one I hadn't used much. I used my legs and bottom hands to travel and left my top hands free. 

"(Maybe everyone is asleep)" I thought. I found a small set of steps beside the bridge, leading up to the street. I drew a breath than spat it out. I slowly climbed up them and peeked over the area. Allot of trees, a few buildings.

Then I saw it. Towering over the trees, seeming to be behind them, was a red tower. I hadn't seem a building like that before. Several more was around. The building seemed to be made out of red stone. Haven't seen it before.

The place must belong to some richy. Then I thought, maybe I could hide in one of the towers. No one would see me. I could lock or keep the entrance shut, and if someone tries to come up, I can just leave. Not perfect, but I just wanted somewhere to stay the night. Actually, the sun should be arriving soon. I just went for it. I darted forward, my feet passing the wet pavement of the road that turned into the bridge. I made it pass the trees easily. I then could see the building. Scratch that! The thing was a palace! Tall towers, castle style walls, Arabian type architecture. The whole building was red, as told. I was almost amazed, but it didn't faze me. I stopped beside a tree and looked side to side of the road in front of the building's back. Nothing, just the repeated splashes of the rain. I ran as fast as I could. I was actually surprised. I made it right in front of the thing. I stood up on my four feet like normal and looked around. Nobody was around. I decided not to question, just look at the wall I would be climbing. "(Oh great....)" I thought.

I placed my free hand on the wall and took it off, which was too simple than it should have been. The wall was wet with rain. I couldn't climb it! I would get a up to a high part if I tried, but I could easily fall. "(Ugh great! Now what!)" I thought. Well scratch that idea. Maybe I should just try something else. I slowly shook my head with a very upset face. I wasn't having much luck lately.

I got back down and trailed the wall, trying to get past the huge thing. After a minute or two, I finally got to the thing's corner. I turned my head past the corner. "Whoa!".

I moved back and ducked low. A car sped by, slowed, then continued down the street I was near. I nearly had a second hard attack. The way the car's lights were so big, I thought it was coming right at me! I caught my breath and, even slower now, peeked over the road. Nothing again. I calmed down and slowly continued forward. As I walked, I noticed that all the lights in the rooms were off. Sure, its common for everyone to have lights off, but since I haven't ever seen a red palace before, I didn't know what to think. I dismissed the thought just as quickly.

I stopped at the next corner and peered over, just the front of the palace. Strange, I was expecting guards and dogs or something. It was then I wondered....where was I going?

There was a city in front of me, with morning coming soon. It seemed like this place was my only option, that or try and find a place in the city with the possibility of getting caught.

I growled at myself. I've made myself a machine as big as myself, is that harder than infiltrating a palace? Well.....isn't it!?

Guess I should just wing it. I mean, what are the chances? Its not like they have a specially designed "reptilian monster" detector.

I chuckled at the thought. It might be a little....fun. I shook "another" thought from my head as I started for the entrance. There seemed to be a wooden "fence" bordering a brick walkway that led up to the entrance. "(Hmph...these people must WANT people to come in.....)" I thought.

I got at the entrance, seeing the architecture again. I then noticed a small sign near the entrance. My eyes peeked up to see what it had to say:

"The Lahore Gate"

I cocked my head at that. Why would someone post this here?

I just shook it off, that and the water dousing my face. I then remembering my shivering body, and quickly entered.

*

"What in the?"

Now I knew it wasn't a "red palace". It was a "Red Fort".

There were buildings and halls INSIDE the fort's walls. I was expecting this place was like a mansion, but its a fort!

I was, literally, surprised. But I didn't come here to stare at the walls. I took a gulp of air, as it was raining hard now. I looked for one of the tower's I saw earlier. I trailed the wall to find a staircase I found one leading up to the wall's top. I slowly climbed it and found myself on it. I stayed low as I could see a tower not to far away. I started forward, and soon found the rain stopped pummeling me. That is because their were pillars on the wall's top that held a "ceiling" above me. I stopped at the end, which was circular, and found that I was below one of the towers, one of them that ended the wall's corners. Since it wasn't raining in door's, I got onto one of the pillars and started climbing. I then noticed that I had to go on the outside to climb up into the tower's top.

I gulped at the thought, I wasn't no cat. Sure I can climb walls, that's because I can stay on them, but when I can slip off, well....I get a little....hesitated.

I did it as carefully as I could. I turned enough so I wasn't all the way on the outside yet. I reached my top left hand out and tried to grab something that was above me. Much to my dismay, only shingles. I pulled my hand back.

"(......Well maybe bad luck's had me enough for the day....)" I thought. Might as well try. I then got an idea. I made my tail wrap around the pillar I was on. That way, even if I did fall, I might be able to stop myself from hitting the ground.

"(Uhh...then again...the rains probably softened up the grass hehehe...oh)" I thought again. Time to at least take a risk.

I quickly made sure my tail held a good enough grip. Like always, it did. I drew another breath and slowed it out. I turned to the outside, feeling the cold stone on my feet. I currently had my hands and front feet on the pillar, as the part of the wall couldn't support both sets. I then looked up, seeing the vertical side of the tower's top. I focused on what do. I reached my hand up and tried to attach it, but the rain stopped that. I retracted my hand, but then noticed something else. I could see smaller pillars holding up the tower's top, which were on the circular small wall that was around the hollow space, which I might be staying the night in.

I smirked a little actually. I then knew what to do. I positioned myself and just as quickly jumped up. My tail reacted to this by letting go of the pillar. This of course, wasn't good. In my jump onto the vertical side to grab the small pillars, I missed.

My stomach hit the soaked ground, leaving my limbs free from not grabbing on. My body slid backwards with the rain. I quickly reacted by quickly trying to run up the side. I only got one hand, my top left one, on one of the pillars before I tripped again. My hand held onto the pillar for dear life. If I didn't, I would have fallen to the ground because I wouldn't be able to get a grip on the wall below.

I tried to pull myself up, but failed in that. I then got a good, yet maybe painful, idea. I remembered my teeth. They were good enough to sink into bone, or at least close. "(....A dentist will never believe this)" I thought, which actually really wasn't appropriate at the time.

I opened my mouth and sank my teeth right into the brick. It was like teeth on teeth! But it was good enough to create a small crack in the brick. this was enough for my bottom left hand to grip. I made two more cracks on the right, gripping them with my hands. I used them to push up right into the hollow space inside the tower.

I did it. "(That....was.....good....)" I thought. I looked around to make sure I wasn't being tricked or something. But it was true, I made it inside the tower, nobody could see me in here. I just stayed right on the floor of the tower. I admired my victory to win over the "rain climb". I planted my back against the wall. I then forgot that I had a cut on my neck. Strange, I didn't seem to feel it until now. I slowly lifted my hand to the wound and felt it.

The ecto seemed be still be coming out, but not as server nor fast. Maybe it would heal up enough not to become a problem.

"(I'll fix it later)". I was already enjoying the festivities. I looked out at the rain and its clouds. Even through I......don't like climbing soaked walls, I actually like the rain. Its....important to me, because....it actually is something that helps me connect to a past memory. I won't tell you it now, but you will learn about it from another "past".

Anyway, I got up and looked around, seeing if the sun was coming up soon. Not yet, couldn't see it. It was then I heard something I've never heard in a really long time. I head a loud horn-type sound. It was a train. I had ridden on one years ago when I went to Monster Academy, where I got the diploma that helped on my registration form for M.I.

Maybe that was my ticket out of this place, I didn't want to stay in this place. I settled back down into the tower. I wasn't hungry, thanks to that steak from the Zoo hehehe. And I won't bothering telling I wasn't thirsty.

I got back to my dreams as soon as I closed my eyes.

Nice place actually. That Red Fort did have a good look to it. A good flash back there, the "rain memeory" will be told in one of my past stories. Well, I can at least tell you guys where I wind up later, Russia. Till then, mesa me. Is that French? 

****


	13. The Rain, The Light, The Darkness

Sean here. Things have been wacko around my computer, so it was a bit of a struggle, just like Ran's writing of this chapter. 

I think he's mad at me for taking credit for his work, heh.

Anyway, this chapter is one of his dreams, which is triggered by the rain. This is an important chapter, he told me to tell you that.

****

Chapter 13 The Rain, The Light, The Darkness

I didn't force a dream anymore, but the natural elements around me thought otherwise. From outside the tower's walls, I could hear the rain. Its beating on the shingles. I loved it.

My mind.....started flashing images of a certain dream. I thought it was showing me that crushing day I had had.

But no.....it was better. Memories, fragments of a dream. One I have seen only once before....when I lived with my brother.

It....was faint....and...blurry. But I could see a decent amount of it. My eye's squinted in my physical form in the tower. I tried to make it go away, fearing the dream would only bring more hurt to me.......at least that's what I had thought.

But it stayed. Guess I had to see it again I guess.

The vision.....was white at first. Faint sounds. A....almost bellowing beeping sound. Then.....a blurred image. One thing came almost too clearly. In the background of the vision came a window. A glass window set up against a wall. Then, on the floor in front of it....came the image of a bed. The place must be a room. I...couldn't see anything well.....but I could tell something or someone was laying on top of it. There was too much light....I tried to remember what I saw.

A sheet....no....a white...cloth blanket. Two hands....similar to mine almost....wrapped around a spiral piece of the blanket. Something was wrapped around it. Then I saw......

Being wrapped by the cloth and carefully embraced by someone's reptilian hands....was a hatchling monster.

The hatchling seemed tired....almost....as if just born or something. All I could see then was that the body was purple....indigo...or blue here and there. I could see hints that it had scales. The young one's eyes were closed with its mouth opened slightly....Its small fronds straight.

I knew who it was........Me.

Then, distracting me at first, were voices, echo-like in fact. My attention returned to the young me. This was...a very old memory. How could I remember?

My vision gave a glare to the window. It.....heh....was raining outside. Not so strong....not violent....just enough to let you know its there.....

The young me yawned and opened his eyes slightly. I never could figure that I was that...heh well...precious.

The vision calmed me pleasantly. Someone, or maybe a couple....were comforting me....I...liked it. I felt safe....secure. I....made the logical guess that....my....parents were in the room.

Dang those blasted lights! I couldn't see them!......At...least I know some things. My mother....clutching me with her arms.....my father sitting in a chair beside her, a hand on her shoulder. My brother on his lap, heh....a grateful smile on his face.....

This dream is the only thing I have that comes even close to my parents. The only memory I seemed to have of them.

I suddenly found myself in the dream, standing in front of the young me. He and the rain outside seemed to be the only things moving. I....didn't understand.....was I confronting myself in my dream?

I turned my head side to side, only finding the dark. There was no vision of my parents. I turned back to the only one there....me.

"....Hello" was all I thought to say. He seemed...happy to see me. His eyes looking at me. He gestured with his hands for me to pick him up.

For some reason....I was reminded of the kid. Not every part of the incident, just her. I remembered....her in my arm. That kid seemed like me. Afraid. But....the one in front me....wasn't afraid. Why?

Looking at him.....why is he so happy? Doesn't he know that I am what he will become? I stood here now...looking at this young innocent child....the young me.

I looked still as he looked as best he can at him. "Don't....you know who I am?" I asked. Probably stupid to ask a newborn....but...this was a dream.

Still, he said nothing. I tilted my head to the side. He should be angry me. Being the failure I am....

I turned back....This child doesn't understand yet. I was so innocent and young that I could not grasp the road ahead. For some reason....I became mad. My mind was brining hurtful visions just to break me. I...glared at me.

"Look at you.....so oblivious to what you'll become....a...failure...and outcast...a hated monster" I said. The vision giggled. Was he mocking me? My anger came again. Why.....why wasn't I still him....why does he feel so happy while I'm miserable. Why?

"Why were you born!" I yelled.

From an instant, I leaped at the vision. As soon as I came in contact, the vision vanished into smoke.........

I hit the floor of the dream, not wanting to get up. I shouldn't have felt pain, but I did. My eyes opened and I rose the top part of my body. I have then realized my mistake. I was just angry...that I...was stolen of my loved ones and make a mistake to end up where I am. That child was what I wanted. I wanted to keep what he had had....what was....taken from me.

I realized now....sympathy and guilt for what I just did. That child was me....soon to have everything taken from him. I breathed heavily and swiftly rose to my feet. Still breathing, I looked around, only finding a dark void.

When I could take it no longer, I looked down at my hands....bringing them close. Worry and fear crossed my face.

"What have I done...." I said. I quickly turned back. I looked in every possible direction, trying to find the vision again.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled in the distant void. Nothing. I ran forward only to find more darkness. "Come back! I'm sorry!" I yelled again. I stopped and turned back the other way.

"Please come back! Don't leave!" I yelled. Then...I halted. Nothing. The comfort and protection I had felt was gone. I couldn't believe it.

My face became bombarded with negative emotion as I collapsed to the ground. I laid flat....my top hands covering my face. I didn't know why at first, but....I started to cry.

"Don't leave me....I'm sorry.....please....I don't wanna be alone..." I snuffled. "He...didn't know what life was....going to be like......he didn't know how cruel life would be!" I said, seeming only to myself. After a moment....I lifted my hands away to support my upper body. Tear stains in my eyes. I turned my head from side to side.

"Mom....?". Nothing. I looked the opposite way. "Dad....?". Nothing.........I.....was alone.

I brought my top hands to the sides of my face and closed my eyes. "I don't wanna go yet...I don't want to be alone anymore..." I said. Then I yelled off into the black sky.

"COME BACK!"

*

I was alone. I didn't want to be.

Everything was like this. My dreams only wanted to hurt me...or confuse me. Leaving me with more hurt. But...heh....that was just the start. The visions weren't the only thing that came to harm me.

I had already fallen, my hands down on the black abyss. I was breathing hard. It was silent for now. All I could hear was my breathing.

"....ehh....ehh......ehh.....".

It seemed that I lost all my energy in that final saying. I thought I could finally leave.......but no. I still had something to confront.

I heard it. That.....creepy laugh again.

"AHHAHAHAHAHA!".

I looked left and right, but couldn't find it. It continued to laugh at stalk me. The laugh echoed inside my head, causing me to hear it from every possible direction. I couldn't deal with it now. Not at this time anyway. Then.......it spoke.....

".....Look at you now....". That stalking voice with its agitated tone. I knew all too well who it was. In fact......

"Seems like you cant escape even in your own dreams......".

"...Endless as it is......pain is but a bitter wine to you......" he mocked me.

"Heh....mom and dad left you to fend for yourself......and for years.....you have been doing just that......." he said.

I lifted my head up and rose to my feet. "Get away now!" I yelled, my energy back. Yet he still mocked me.

"Hehehe....just like you....always yelling.....why?" he asked. "Just go away!" I yelled again, looking anywhere for him.

"You know I can never leave......you just have to admit.....you've failed.....you always will...." he said. I stopped trying to usher him away, so I just had to know.....

"What are you talking about!" I yelled.

"......Hehehe.....Poor you....always wanting everything to be perfect.....".

I looked above me. The dark sky I had cursed was swirling into a circle. But I ignored it. A dream couldn't kill me.

"I didn't want everything to be perfect! I just.....I just.......I...." I started. It felt as if the swirling mass above me was sucking away my anger at him.

"....I....just....wanted my family back......." I said. A moment of silence. All heard was the small swirling vortex above me. Then.....

"Hehehe.....face it Randall....you'll never see them again.....they're gone for eternity....leaving you alone forever...." he said.

"No.....they....didn't...." I said.

"Oh did they?........You mother and father left you so young.....that you could not even remember what they looked like......your brother? Hehehe......guess we know who he was really looking out for...." he said.

"...No....that's not true....your wrong...." I said, the vortex getting closer.

"Am I?.....Or are you not willing to admit it!".

Suddenly, the dark ground shattered into pieces like a fallen mirror. The vortex sucked me in along with the pieces of darkness. I didn't flinch, nor feel any worry. This was my dream, not his.

*

My eyes were soon darkened, but then bubbles of light started to appear. My vision slowly came. I was somewhere else. I knew it well.

My vision came. I could see it now. All of it. My feet touched the wooden foundation of the room. To my left was a bed, several actually. All plain with white sheets. I couldn't see anymore ahead. For....it was shattered. It was if.....I was seeing only part......of the first orphanage I was in.

"Remember this place?".

I turned around. A single.....window was there. Seeming like the only thing dominating the room with difference. I stood looking out. A single road leading off to where the sky and ground became one. The grassy plain beside it.

".....I do...." I said.

"This window?".

"Yes....".

"......This....".

Suddenly, the voice became a form. Materializing, and sitting, on the window ceil......was me. Or at least....it looked like me. It was dark. Black. Its ends seem to have swirling darkness around it. As if it were the darkness in my mind that had been giving a form so I could meet it face to face. It was a dark version of me. Its limbs, tail, fronds....all seeming to leak darkness that was carried for a few seconds....then disappeared. Its eyes were noticeable, but still dark. It talked the words in almost an echo.

"You stayed here for as long as I can remember....You looked out there...." he gestured his hand out into the place outside.

".....Wanting to see your parents to come and take you back......but.....did they?" he asked. I guess I had to answer.

".....No.......they....didn't...." I said, feeling hurt in my soul. But....he sensed it.

"Yes.......see.....they left a scar right in your heart....your soul...." he said, getting up onto his four swirling feet.

"Hehe.....thanks to that.....I was born...." he said. He came closer. Stopping right ahead of me. I looked down, not wanting to see the face.

"You still carry that in you.....along with others...." he said, turning to the window. ".....Maybe they're dead you asked me?...Perhaps....." he said.

".....No.....I...." I started. "But no......you still carried on, wanting someday to find them......" he said, back to me.

"No matter how far you went.....you were always pushed back....." he said. "Perhaps.....we should see more now shouldn't we?".

"No....".

*

He didn't listen. As I looked, the wooden planks beneath my feet morphed into a carpet-like floor. I lifted my head. The room was now a living room. Its various details were stripped away, leaving only the largest of items in the room there, along with the room itself. 

I knew where I was. So did he, who was still in front of me, showing the room.

"No..." I said.

"Yes....remember this place? An old apartment.....of the Snake Eyes hotel....." he said, turning to me. "The one of which you and your brother spent happy days in....." he said. I tried not to listen, but he continued, laying a dark hand on the drawer that held the phone on it.

"You sat in this room hour after hour....as long as you could....wanting to hear your brothers voice...." he said.

"Stop it now...." I asked, trying not to listen to him. But he urged on. "What was that.....last thing he said to you?" he said.

For some reason, even through I did not hear, I suddenly was forced to. I couldn't control it.

"Was it...." he started.

"Don't worry Randall.....I'm sorry.....I'm going to fix everything....I promise.....I'm going to find our parents someday.....then we can all be a family again....and you'll finally get what you deserved....." he spoke, mimicking my brothers words......even in his exact voice.

"I promise.....one day we'll be happy.....away from all the problems......Everything will be alright you'll see.....we can find them.......we...will find them...." he said, still mimicking.

I don't know how, but I spoke.

"You.....promise?" I asked. After saying that, I regained control of my voice. "I promise...." he ended, ending the mimic.

I was silent. Seemed like he just tore out my heart and slashed it. But he wasn't done yet.

"That wasn't all....I may have skipped a few things.....but you need to wake up soon enough...." he said. Just as suddenly, the place morphed again. Darkness was first to be seen, me and him still standing. Then, the door vault appeared.

I didn't want to see this again, but he seemed in control at the time. "Look down there...." he said, his normal voice, pointing over the rail of the vision. I looked down over the rail from where I was standing. There, laying on the ground......was me. Plain and simple, it was me. Dead......

The dark swirling version stepping beside me.

"Hehehe.....a piece of you was killed that day....." he said. "You had failed.....the chance....the only....chance to find your family was gone....." he added.

I placed my hands on the rails, looking down. He wasn't moving down there.

"You worked hard your whole life....only to come to that..." he pointed down at me down there. "That creature down there represents that work......all to only fall and die......" he said.

A tear was forming down my eye.....only for that creature......down there....

"....Strange how those who work so hard end up to die in the end.....its and endless spiral Randall....a little piece of you tears away from these memories........mom....dad....brother....." he told me.

"The rest of your life will be like that.......soon enough.....every piece of you will split.....fall.....and die...." he told.

I kept starring, the tear in my eye refusing to fall. I couldn't take this from him. Not now.

"Just.....just go away...." I said. He seemed to smile out of the corner of his eye. "....Very well Randall.....but remember....your failed at your last chance....and you know its the truth..." he said.

I turned back and yelled.

"Leave me alone Rendell!" I yelled.

*

"Ah!"

I burst awake. My eyes scanned for where I was. I...was back in tower...out of the dream. I settled back down, placing my head on top of my hands. My dream had hurt me. Not physically, but mentally. My body felt as if it was shattered into a thousand pieces. As if my bones had all cracked. But no, they were not. Dark had taken me to destroy that dream, because it reminds me of what I have lost. But I wanted to keep the dream because of the same reason........

I was so confused. Did I hate.....or should love....what I have lost? Should I hate remembering something I would......maybe never see again? Or cherish it.....for it is something to strive for and hope to obtain back again. I was so close.....why did I lose? Why did it have to be? Why was that child deprived of everything......then pushed aside while Hope was busy with the rest of the world.

My shoulders started shuffling. Anyone that could see could tell I was crying. I do have dignity. But I felt it was ok to cry now......this dream either enraged me.....or comforted me......losing either would hurt me. My mother and father might have been so close. My hand reached out to their shadows, only to find the empty void in my dream.......

It was not right, not after I had promised my friend that I would return to my world. But at the point, my parents were the only ones on my mind. 

Don't you.....don't you know what it feels like? Having everyone you knew who loved you.....taken away. First it was my parents........then my adopter.....and.....even.....ehh. I had no one to lean onto. Anyone who offered me kindness was only getting in some sort of mix up that would only hurt me more. Isn't twenty two years long enough? How long must I wait till I see them again.......

Or.....was I born to live alone and lose everything.......was......was "_he" _right?

I said the only thing that seemed right..... 

"Mom....dad....brother....I'm sorry.....I failed you....". I started burying my head deeper into my hands. I may have failed....but I'm not giving up.....at least....not yet. I needed to get back home....I didn't want to be alone...I wanted to find them.....no.....I had to. 

****


End file.
